Shattered Dusk
by Marauder Heir
Summary: Love; a horrid word. He never wanted to love again. But Fate had other plans for him, plans that he wasn't sure he was upset about... EC/HP Twilight xover
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he set the last box down and stretched. He had been unpacking all day and cursing the fact that he wasn't allowed to use magic to do it. Fleur told him since they were living in a muggle town they would do things the muggle way. Both he and Bill groaned and cursed slightly as they set about moving everything into the modest two level, four bed, three bath house while Fleur and Luna sat to the side and played with Teddy. Three hours later everything was in the house and set up in a semi decent way.

Harry cracked his back as he looked around his new room. It was a decent size, 14' x 14' with a 7' x 7' alcove for his desk and bookcase. He had a queen size bed that was already set up and only had to be made that was pushed up against the wall across from bay window with a built in window seat. Luna's room was exactly the same and Bill and Fleur's room was easily the largest. Teddy's room, which was across from Harry's, was 10' x 12', a decent size for a two month old with a lot of stuff.

Yawning slightly, the seventeen year old fell down onto his bed and closed his eyes tiredly. After the final battle, he had thought a lot about what he wanted to do and what he didn't want to. One of the things he didn't was get back with Ginny. Everybody had expected him to get back with her and eventually get married. And he did, at one point. But the thought of spending his life with her made him shudder and decline her request to become her boyfriend again. That caused an uproar in the Weasley family, excluding Bill and Charlie. Molly couldn't decide between sobbing or yelling, so she settled for both. Arthur looked at him in disappointment, and Ron... Ron raged and yelled and screamed until he was blue in the face, proclaiming that 'now that your a big hero, you don't want to be seen with us' or 'he'd like to see him try to find someone better than his little sister'. Ginny was sobbing into a handkerchief while Hermione tutted and made no move to hide her disapproval. The last straw was when he caught Ginny trying to spike his drink with _Amortentia_. He had snatched the vial from her and then proceeded to rage at her before storming off and packing his belongings and floo to Shell cottage, where he had an open invite from Bill and Fleur.

He spent the next few weeks with them before they all decided to move somewhere, out of Europe. They spent a fair amount of time looking for the perfect place when, of course, it was Luna, who was over visiting at the time, who found it. Forks, Washington, in the Olympic Peninsula, whatever that was. She had even decided to go with them. Her father was all for it, too. He thought it would do her some good to go someplace new. The found a house within two days and moved the next. Harry and Luna enrolled in the local high school for the next year, coming in as junior and senior, respectively. The American Congress of Magic supplied them with potions that helped them all learn everything they needed to know, and the papers that allowed them to actually go to school and get jobs as well as proclaiming them American citizens.

Groaning, Harry sat up from his bed and stood when he heard Fleur yell for him from downstairs. Stretching again, he trudged out of his room and stumbled slightly down the stairs, yawning as he went. "'Arry, 'ave you finished with your room?"

"If by finished you mean I have all my things in it, then yes, I have."

Bill chuckled from where he was hanging pictures, muggle of course. Luna didn't even bother looking up from where she was playing with Teddy, a look of utmost seriousness on her face. Fleur sighed and looked up from where she was hanging curtains. "Mon dieu, 'Arry. Go and get some sleep. We cannot 'ave you collapsing on us again. Go. Here are your bed sheets," she handed him a pack that contained his sheets and such before shooing him upstairs again. "Go, sleep. Let me know if you need any Dreamless Sleep."

Harry made to protest before Bill cut in, "You had better do as she says. You know how she gets."

The short brunette nodded and trudged back upstairs. He swiftly made his bed before shucking off his clothes, leaving him in boxers and falling into his bed and falling fast asleep.

~*~

The first day of school for Harry and Luna came around too soon. They found themselves parked in the school parking lot, sitting in Harry's new car. He had finally splurged on himself for the first time in his life and bought himself a black 2005 Mustang GT. "Come on, Tic, let's get this over with."

Luna nodded, getting out of the car and looked around in her familiar dazed way. "Of course, Harry. Though be prepared for a surprise today."

He gave her a sharp look, but when she didn't elaborate, he shrugged and went with it. She always did that to him and he had gotten used to it. Though many people would have though she was weird, he knew differently. Luna was a seer. Not like that fraud Trelawney, but a real one. Though she rarely made prophecies, she could see definite futures, ones that took into consideration any spur of the moment decisions. "What ever you say, Tic."

He led the way to the main office, ignoring any stares along the way. He was used to them anyway. And two new students would attract a lot of attention in a small school like this one, especially ones that looked like them. Luna with her long dirty blonde hair and large silver eyes. Her fashion didn't change in the least either. She wore her favorite turnip earrings and bottle cap necklace. Her clothes raised a few eyebrows as well. A bright blue turtle neck sweater, rainbow colored, knee length skirt with red leggings and yellow galoshes. When Harry saw her that morning, he looked at her with fond exasperation.

Harry, himself, wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee with a deep green long sleeve button up over top and a pair of black converse. He looked relatively normal next to Luna, if you discount his pale features, almond shaped emerald green eyes that were no longer obstructed by glasses, shoulder length black hair and rather distinctive scar. That and is unimpressive height of 5'5".

They made it to the office without any disturbances and walked in. "Excuse us, miss?"

The secretary looked up rather startled. "Yes, hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're the new students. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. It's our first day."

"Oh, of course. How could I forget. Yes, let's see," she turned to her computer and started to type something in, "Yes, a senior and a junior. Well, let's just print out your schedules and get everything set up for you."

They spent the next few minutes getting everything situated before she sent them off with a map of the school. Harry gazed at it and grinned at Luna, "This has nothing on Hogwarts."

Luna let out a chime like giggle, "Of course not, Harry. Nothing does."

They sat down at one of the picnic tables that surrounded the front of the school and studied their schedules. It took them less than five minutes to memorize them and where their classes were located. It seemed that they had the same classed everyday for the rest of the school year. The first class that Harry had was Calculus while Luna had English. "I'll see you after school at the car, then?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Have fun in your first class. And don't mind the person your sitting next to. They don't mean it."

Harry blinked at her as she stood and strolled to her class. He shook his head and went to his. Walking down the hall, most all eyes were trained on him, though they thought it they were being discreet about it. Needless to say, they were failing miserably. An annoyed sigh escaped from parted lips as he slipped into his class. Fortunately, he wasn't the last, nor the first there, so it wasn't all that awkward. He handed the slip that the secretary gave him to his professor. 'Teacher, Harry, teacher. Not professor.' "Ah, Potter is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Mr. Craven. Why don't you take a seat in the back by the window? It seems to be the only free one."

Nodded, Harry went towards it, ignoring everyone around him and pulling out a notebook to use. People were 'subtly' trying to get his attention, but he pretended not to notice. The only time he did look up from his doodling was when somebody sat next to him. The first he noticed was that the teen was pale. Paler than anyone he had ever seen. The next thing was that he was impossibly beautiful. Almost Veela like. But Veela was ruled out since a majority of them lived in and around Bulgaria and France. Very few, if any, moved anywhere out of Europe. His hair was bronze in color and stylishly disheveled, unlike his own when it was short. He was slender, like Harry, but had more muscle. The last thing that caught his attention was his eyes, which were a rather enticing shade of topaz. He took all this in in the short amount of time that he looked up from his 'artwork'.

Turning back, he took what Luna said to heart when the look on the teens face turn from curious to hostile. He'd find out why that was later. Right now he had to pay attention to what the teacher was saying lest he fall behind on his first day.

~*~

By the time lunch rolled around, the green eyed teen found himself wanting to resurrect Voldemort and let him off him. Nixing the idea of eating in the lunch room, he went outside sat against the wall. Feeling the headache that was throbbing at this temples, he reached into his bag and pulled out a vial of dark blue headache potion and downed it with a grimace. Sighing in relief, he pulled out the sandwich Fleur made him, courtesy of Luna, along with a book he had been meaning to start and took a bite. Opening to the first page, he lost himself in the world the Catcher in the Rye.

By the time the bell rang, he had finished three chapters and was well on his way through the fourth. Sighing, he put the bookmark in place and went off towards chemistry. The last few classes of the day were rather boring. Chemistry was so simple he barely paid any attention. Potions applied the same concept and he had been studying it for over six years. After that was art, something he hadn't taken since grade school. Then there was French class. He really didn't have to take it, but he needed something to fill up the free period so he chose something easy. He silently thanked Fleur for teaching him.

Classes ended and Harry headed for his car, finding Luna waiting next it is, staring dazed at the sky. "What's got you so distracted?"

"I think there might be a swarm of Fluttering Flugswigs hiding in the forest. They seem to be thriving in this climate."

"Ah. Do we need to pick up anything to protect against them?" he knew better to brush off what ever she said.

"No. We're safe from them. Let's go home then."

They climbed into the car and drove home.

~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: ok, different a.n. than before, cuz I did something stupid and replaced this chapter without my a.n.'s *is stupid* sigh, but I suppose that's a good thing because now I can fix somethings. As I said before, Harry and those of his age were born in 1988 while Luna and her's were born in 1989. Harry is seventeen while Luna is sixteen. The final battle took place December 2nd 2005. Teddy was born November 28th 05.

I guess that's the basic timeline... *shrug*


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked sadly at Edward, who in turn was staring out the car window, not moving. She let out a very human sigh and shook her head. She should have seen it coming, but what with her being unable to see the Wolves, it was impossible. They had all liked Bella Swan, but it seemed that she wasn't content with just Edwards affections, she had to hone in on Jacob Black too. When they found out, it was too late to do anything about it except for Edward to break up with her and then proceed to ignore her.

Just the thought of the human that she had thought to be her best and only human friend made her want to bite something. They had to restrain Jasper from attacking her when he felt Edward's emotions. Esme and Carlisle were heart broken while Rosalie tried to hide her smugness of the fact that she was right about the human. Emmett just tried to be his usual self, though you could tell that he was upset over it as well.

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over as she looked into the future to find if anything happy would happen to their family. As it so happened, there were two new students enroll. A brief grimace stole over her pixie like features as she thought about the last new student. These, though, provoked feelings of happiness through her. Jasper shot her a concerned look but she ignored it in favor looking further in on the two students. A boy and a girl, both on the short side and both with interesting features. As she continued looking, the girl, as blond, turned and seemed to stare straight at her. She was about to pass it off as a coincidence when the girl winked at her. Surprise shot through her but she continued to watch in curiosity as the boy turned to the girl in question. She was met with the most dazzling pair of green eyes, the shade akin to bright emeralds before her sight cut off.

She seemed to shake herself as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Alice, what's the matter? What did you see?" asked a concerned Jasper.

"We have new students," everyone tensed at the declaration, though Alice only smiled, "I get the feeling that they're nice though. Nothing at all like how _she_ felt whenever I looked in on her. They're a boy and a girl. The boy has black hair and green eyes while the girl has blond hair and, oddly enough, silver eyes. Be nice to them."

She glared at them before getting out of the car. Across the was, a mustang pulled up and the aforementioned students climbed out. Rosalie seemed to be appalled by the girl's choice of clothes. "Of course, Harry," came a rather dreamy voice from across the lot, "Though be prepared for a surprise today."

The boy blinked and stared at the girl before shrugging, "Whatever you say, Tic."

The two set off towards the front off. Emmett seemed amused, "Her name is Tic?"

"Could be a nickname," replied Jasper.

Edward, on the other hand was staring off down the lot at an old battered Chevy truck before he caught himself and turned away. "Let's just go to class."

The others nodded and headed towards the school before Alice said, "You have first class with the new boy," and separated herself from their little group and went to her class.

Edward let out a human sigh and went to his own. Flashes of Biology from the last year flashed in his mind as he remembered what happened with the other new student. It would be just his luck if he had to sit next to one again. And he must have jinxed himself because sitting next to his seat was the new student. He hadn't gotten a good look the boy before he went in the building. Shoulder length black hair framed a heart shaped face, accenting pale features and too green to be true eyes. A few stray thoughts escaped from the green eyed teen, none of them really revealing what he was about. Most of them seemed to be utter nonsense, such as '_...what would happen if I added hellebore to an infusion of angel feather petals..._' what ever that meant. All that was in the span of a second before somebody walked behind them, bringing with them the boys scent. A rather familiar burn came to him, making him want to hate the boy immediately. The scent reminded him to much of her, though it had an undertone of something refreshing and cool that soothed the burn. It didn't matter though. It was too much like her. The teen looked at him for a moment before going back to drawing in his notebook.

Class seemed to pass slowly for him, even if the teen, 'Harry..' he reminded himself, didn't pay him any mind. By the time class was over, if Edward were human, he would have been tense as hell. As it was, he just made it out of the room first, cursing Alice under his breath, too low for a human to hear, but loud enough for one of his siblings to hear. Emmett let out a laugh, scaring people around him while Rosalie rolled her eyes in human fashion. Alice just let out a grin.

School passed as usual after that. He only had one class with the new teen, which was a relief, though they did have lunch together. Though not looking forward to being in the same room as him again, he resigned himself to it and went in with the others. Lunch passed as usual, though he didn't see Harry in the room. Searching out his mind, he found the teen outside, eating and reading a book. There were no other thoughts there except for what he was reading. Retracting himself, he settled himself a little more in his chair, not that it matter, and listened in on what the others were saying. "So, where's the new human? Or can you not hear this ones thoughts." asked Emmett.

"No, no, I can. He's outside reading."

Alice nodded in confirmation, "From what I saw, he was getting a headache from everyone."

Lunch ended soon enough and they went off to their classes. When they were over and done with, they went off to the car, but not before seeing the new students. The girl was waiting already, looking rather dazed. "What's got you so distracted?" came the accented voice of Harry.

"I think there might be a swarm of Fluttering Flugswigs hiding in the forest. They seem to be thriving in this climate." came the rather dreamy reply, though it made no sense to the Cullen siblings.

"Ah. Do we need to pick up anything to protect against them?" Harry, it seemed, was used to whatever it was she was talking about.

"No. We're safe from them. Let's go home then."

The english duo got into the car and drove off. "Fluttering Flugswigs?" came Rosalie's rather disgusted voice.

"Do you think shes...." Jasper trailed off, looking at Alice.

Alice shook her head, "Nope, she's as sane as you and me. I think she just sees things differently than we do."

"I should hope so. She is human after all," joked Emmett.

The other four shook their heads and got in the car. They had to talk to Esme and Carlisle about them, to see if they were threats or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of crying woke him from a sound sleep. Groaning silently to himself, Harry crawled out of bed and stumbled across the hall before the others woke. Teddy quieted a bit when his door open, but went back to crying, hands balled into tiny fists as he waved them around to get attention. "Hey, cub, what's the matter, huh?"

He picked his godson up and cradled him against his bare chest. The crying died down to whimpering as red rimmed eyes stared up at him. "Are you hungry? Bet you are. Come on, let's get you something to fill your tummy with, huh?"

Harry smiled down at the infant who just stared at him with watery eyes. He went downstairs into the kitchen where there were pre-made bottles of formula waiting to be heated. With the tap of his wand, the milk was the perfect temperature and started to feed Teddy. The baby started to suck down the milk with fervor. Harry just watched contently, yet slightly sad. Staring down at the infant, he could help but miss Remus and Tonks. They would never get to raise their child, never see him grow, watch him learn to walk, nothing. Tears started to well up, but he pushed them back. He had already grieved, it wouldn't do him any good to start again. Yes, he missed them, but they would always be with him.

When Teddy finished his meal, Harry put the bottle in the sink, vowing to clean it in the morning and took Teddy back upstairs. Back in his room, he put a rag over his shoulder and set Teddy up, rubbing and patting his back gently until he burped before laying him on the changing table. He put the rag away and set about changing his diaper. Good thing he did too, for it was wet. "All set, little man. Ready for bed?"

Teddy yawned and Harry chuckled. Picking him up, he carried him to the crib and set him down. After tucking him in, the teen started to leave the room when the baby started to whimper again. Turning, Harry stared into green eyes eerily similar to his own and sighed. Picking his godson up again, he carried him to his room and laid down in his own bed, the baby snuggled against him as they both went back to sleep.

Morning came to early for him when he heard his alarm go off. An odd cooing down permeated his sleep addled mind before he registered what it was. Laying next to him, on his back, playing with his toes. A light chuckle came from the tired teen, distracting Teddy from his fun. He squealed in joy when he found Harry awake, kicking his legs and waving his arms happily. "Hey there, Teddy-bear," greeted Harry in a sleep roughened voice.

He got up, picking the baby up in the process before going downstairs to see if the others were up. They were, of course. Fleur was making breakfast while Bill read the paper, and Luna strung beads onto some twine she found. "Morning."

Bill looked up and grinned, the scars on his face stretching slightly, "Morning Harry. Sleep well? Teddy give you any trouble?"

He shook his head, "No, no trouble at all. He just didn't want to sleep alone last night."

Setting Teddy in his bassinet and sat down at Fleur set a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you."

"It is no problem, 'Arry. Breakfast will be ready soon."

He nodded and took a sip of tea. There was one bad thing about moving to the States, and that was the quality of their tea. He shuddered when he thought about iced tea. Terrible way to make tea. Fleur set a plate of eggs, bacon and fried tomatoes. He nodded in thanks and set about his meal. Luna, having had finished hers, was feeding Teddy. The only sounds that came from the kitchen were the sounds of paper rustling, silverware scraping on plates and dishes washing. It was rather peaceful. Then, that peace was shattered when an owl flew through an open window carrying a vivid red envelop. Without prompting, Luna took Teddy upstairs. The two adults and single teen stared at it as if it were the epitome of evil. Which it probably was, seeing as the name on it was from Molly Weasley. "Can't we just banish it?" asked Harry, slightly desperate.

Bill shook his head, "No, howlers were developed so that people couldn't banish them. What would the use of them be if the people who got them just banished them or silenced them?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know if it's because I grew up muggle, but wizards seem to the be the most illogical beings in the world."

The other two shrugged as the envelop exploded, "WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASELY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE COUNTRY! WHAT WENT ON THROUGH YOUR MIND? YOU HAD NO RIGHT! YOU'VE UPSET THE ENTIRE FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!," the voice changed to that of Ginny after that, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry groaned and tried to plug his ears, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LEAVE ME? WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED! ('Married?' mouth Harry. Bill shrugged.) I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT ME! YOU HAD BETTER COME BACK TO ME, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

The envelop burned itself after that declaration. The trio stood still before bursting out in laughter. "Do they really believe that will make us come running back?" queried Bill.

"I don't know, but," Harry looked at the clock, "I have to get ready for school."

He left the kitchen to go get dressed. Across the hall, Luna was playing with Teddy, or, rather, telling him about all the creatures she wanted to find. He went to his room and dug through his dresser to find something wear. After a few minutes of searching, he settled on a dark blue tee with a black long sleeve shirt on underneath and a pair of blue jeans. Leaving the room, he ran in to Luna, who grinned at him and they went back downstairs and out the door. The drive to school was quiet, except for the hum coming from Luna. They pulled in, ignoring the stares come from the school population. Luna, especially, attracted some attention with her clothes. A bright yellow sweater, lime green skirt and riding boots. Before they went their separate ways, the necklace that the blond was working on went around Harry's neck. "To keep the Wrackspurts away. I don't think that you would want to do the dance required to keep them away."

Harry laughed, "Thank you, Tic. Won't you need one though?"

"Oh, no, I won't. Good bye Harry."

She walked off, leaving Harry to go to his class. He was once again one of the first in there, leaving the others to look at him. They weren't sure if they wanted to go and talk to him, though. The thought of them being to scared to approach him made him smile slightly. He sat in his seat and pulled out his book again. Not really having a chance to continue reading, he continued on from where he left off. He didn't notice much, until the bell rang. Blinking a bit, and clearing his mind of the world the book created, he put the book away and noticed his neighbor staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Harry just looked at him for a moment before turning towards the front of the room. Thoughts ran through his head about the teen next to him. He didn't seem human, but that wasn't really a problem. He had Veela like qualities, but Veela had blue eyes, not gold. Werewolf was an option, but that was immediately thrown out. He didn't seem wolf like. A face suddenly flashed in his mind. Sanguini, the vampire he met at Slughorns party. Vampire? Before he could finish that thought, the bell rang and he left the room, not noticing the stunned look on the other teens face.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: This chapter, I'm dedicating to Wistful-Dreamer, for she gave me the idea of what the necklace was actually for lol because, truthfully, I was going to chalk it up to Luna being Luna. On with the story!

~*~

Walking into Calculus, Edward noticed the new student ('_Harry, dammit,_') was reading the same book as yesterday. He sat down next to him and braced himself for the scent that seemed to be bent on torturing him, only find that he didn't have one. He stared at the teen, rather confused as to why he didn't have one, because yesterday he was pretty sure that he did. It must have shown on his face because when Harry finally noticed him, after putting his book away, stared at him for a minute before turning away and staring at the front of the room.

He was about to set about ignoring the green eyed teen when he caught his thoughts. What was a Veela? And why would he think he was one? Did he know that he wasn't human? He growled then, to low for a human to hear. Comparing him to a wolf? And how did he know werewolves were real? Then, just before the bell rang, one word rang through both of their thoughts, coming from Harry's mind and into Edwards. '_Vampire?_'. That one word caused Edward to freeze in his seat, forgetting to act human at the moment. He snapped out it fairly quickly and went to his next class, making a note to talk to Alice about who the hell the two new students really were.

By the time lunch rolled around, Edward was almost to the breaking point with curiosity. Harry's mind didn't revert to the thoughts he had going around in his mind. They were mostly about somebody named 'Teddy' and him being anxious about getting home to him. Some other things were songs he heard on the radio that got stuck in his head. One thing that really stood out was something about someone named Ginny and how she needed to die a slow and painful death, though it didn't seem like he really wanted her dead, but mostly out of his life.

"Ok, what's the matter? Your emotions are completely out of whack," quired Jasper after sending a wave of calm at him.

"I think the new kid knows who we are," he sent a look at Alice who just looked around innocently. "Alice. What do you know?"

"Well... a lot. But I'm not going to tell you. It's for them to tell and you to find out on your own."

She nodded in conviction and went back to pretending to eat. "Ok, answer me this. How can he block his scent?"

The other four looked at him in shock, "Block his scent?" asked Rosalie.

He nodded, "His scent.. reminded me of _hers_, but it had an undertone of something else, something that offset the burn and made it easier to be around. At least, it didn't make me want to run rampant and destroy everyone in my path."

"Well, as long as he's better than she is, it's fine with me," answered Emmett with a grin on his face.

The person they were discussing walked into the room then, looking a little absentminded. Edward scanned his surface thoughts and found that he had just spoken with that Luna girl and they had been talking about something called Wrackspurts. She wanted to know if the necklace she made him worked. It was then that he noticed the piece of twine around his neck that was decorated with beads and some other little odds and ends. He sat a table in the far corner, close to the doors and away from everyone else. He had pulled his book back out, along with a sandwich went at it.

Edward spent a majority of the period watching the green eyed teen. Was truly fascinating to watch. And listen to. His thoughts weren't as intrusive as others were. They were actually rather calming. He would have listened more, but he didn't want to intrude any more than usual. The bell rang and Harry left the room, making Edward a little depressed, though he didn't know why.

The day passed to fast to take notice and as the five went to the car, they noticed someone that caused their anger to bubble over. Bella Swan was heading over towards them, an unreadable look on her face. The five of them snarled silently at her, the looks on their faces was enough to send the bravest man running, but it didn't deter her. When she was a few feet away, she said, "I need to speak with Edward."

"And if he doesn't want to speak with you?" growled Jasper.

"There is nothing you can say that you haven't already tried. So leave, human." snarled Rosalie.

But Bella stood her ground, "I need to talk to you, now."

Edward just stared at her for a moment before he turned away. "I have no need to talk to you. Go away."

The look of disbelief on her face was enough to make Alice giggle, the chime like sound attracting the attention of those around them. "You have no right to be around us anyway. Edward broke up with you, remember, and it was entirely your fault."

Bella scowled at them. "Fine. Whatever."

She turned and stalked away, muttering under her breath, though the others caught it. Emmett shook his head and got in the car. The other followed suit, though Edward stopped and looked over when he caught sight of the two new students. The girl ('_Luna. Their names are Harry and Luna. Stop calling them 'the new students', stupid._') was chattering on about something or another, something about Nargles, what ever those were. Harry was just nodding along, adding something in every now and then, before they got in the car and drove off. He got in the car and noticed that Alice had a saucy grin on her face. "What's with that look?"

"You like him."

"I don't know him. I'm not going to base my attraction of someone based on their scent. I learned my lesson last time. At least this time I can read their thoughts."

"True. Did you say that he didn't have a scent today?"

Edward nodded, barely paying attention to the road. Not like he needed to anyway. "I think it might be that necklace of his. That Luna girl said something about it protecting him from something."

"How do you think she managed that?" asked Emmett, "They don't look like much."

"True," responded Edward as he pulled up the driveway, "but, then again, we've been wrong before."

They piled out of the car and went into the house to be greeted by Esme, "How was everything at school today? Anything go wrong?"

"No, not really. Though that stupid girl tried to talk to Edward," complained Rosalie as she took a seat on the couch.

Esme frowned, "Oh. Anything else happen?"

"Well, the new boy, Harry, seems to be on to us."

"How so?" asked Esme rather worriedly.

"I can read his mind. In first period he was thinking that we didn't seem human, so he started to work through it. By the end of the period, he almost had it. He didn't think about it the rest of school though."

They sat in silence for a while before Alice started to grin, "Well, we won't have to worry about it if he does figure it out. He and the people he lives with seem to have different views on the world."

"How different?" asked Jasper.

But Alice just grinned, eerily like the Cheshire Cat, "You'll find out."

A.N.: Hokay, first off.... Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews!! You have no clue how happy that make me! T.T (cries tears of joy)

Second, I do agree with you Jules. It does kinda cheapen it, doesn't it? So, thank you Wistful for the idea of the power of the necklace ^^ I'm going to make them fall in love without the scent. X3

So, here's my explanation on the necklace. It blocks the scent of Harry's magic, since that's with Edward smells. I'm making up my own ideas on wizards and witches. Their magic, depending on how strong it is, takes up a percentage of their scent. Since Harry is magically strong, his magic takes up about 90 percent of his scent. The necklace, having been put on that morning, hadn't adjusted yet, so it blocked everything. When if finally adjusts to his magic, it will unblock his natural scent, which is pretty normal. Also, the scent of his blood isn't anything unnatural, so it's not going to cause an almost rampage. I hope that clears some stuff up about that. If you do have any questions about it, just ask ^^

Next chapter I'm skipping a few weeks ^^


	5. Interlude 1

Jacob sighed softly to himself as he waiting in the school parking lot for Bella. He had agreed to pick her up from school so they could hang out in La Push for the rest of the day. Gazing around, he spotted the Cullens and growled slightly. Oh, how he hated them. He knew that he probably wouldn't if he wasn't a werewolf, but he couldn't change any of that now. His growl elicited hostile glares from the vampires. The glares lasted for some time before Bella's ex's attention was diverted. Wondering what caused it, he looked over. Hm, he'd never seen them before. Obviously new. A boy and a girl. They weren't that important, he deemed, that is, until his eyes locked on to the girls. It seemed as though everything in the world suddenly made sense and it all revolved around her.

Silver eyes, framed by faint blond eyelashes and even fainter eyebrows. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and threaded with beads and feathers. Turnip earrings dangled from her ears and and odd bottle cap necklace hung around her neck. Her clothes were rather odd as well. An orange peasant top clashed some what with her deep green skirt and white leggings. Encasing her feet were a pair of wooden clogs. Other people seemed to think her outfit was strange, except for the boy next to her. Their conversation carried over the lot, faint to others, though he could hear them perfectly. What they were saying wasn't important, though. Hearing her voice was.

His eyes narrowed as he watched them get into the same car and drive away. Before he had time to think on it anymore, Bella walked up next to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah... sure..."

They got into his Rabbit and drove away.

~*~

"So, what were you saying back at the school?" asked Harry.

"Oh. Another wolf is going to be joining our family," responded Luna with a dreamy smile on her face.

It was different than the others she sometimes gave. It actually looked like a smile a girl gave when she was thinking about a boy she liked. "A wolf? You mean a werewolf?"

"Yes. You'll meet him soon, though. Don't worry about it."

"What ever you say, Luna."

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Harry went into the house, while Luna headed into the woods. There was a Razzleflats hive somewhere out there and she was going to find it.

A.N.: I know this is rather short, but I never really meant for it to be long. I'll write another one later one, once I get everything more developed and such ^^

(points) Look! The reason I put Luna in! X3 I like Jacob to much to leave him with Bella XD


	6. Chapter 5

The month passed in relative calmness. Everything was going smoothly. Bill had set up some wards that repelled any owls that came from his family, sending them back and having them exploded with more force. They got letters from Charlie and an occasional one from George, and quite a few from Andromeda asking how Teddy was and to send pictures. Bill had gotten a job in a near by magical community in Ozette while Fleur stayed at home to take care of Teddy. Luna had started to spend more time in a town called La Push, saying something about getting to know the new wolf. Harry hadn't bothered to ask what she was talking about, knowing that he would find out soon enough.

At school, he all but ignored the people around him, even forgetting the thoughts about his neighbor in calculus, though he could feel eyes burning into the side of his head. When he did come out of his thoughts, he noticed that there was another Cullen in one of his classes. Chemistry to be exact. He even sat next to them. Alice Cullen. She was nice, though they didn't talk much, only for class projects and such.

They were suppose to be working on an out of class project, though Harry hadn't heard about it. He had stayed home for the last week, due to the fact that Teddy had been sick. He would have left Fleur to it, but it seemed that Teddy wouldn't calm down without his godfather.

At around three pm on Wednesday, the doorbell rang, just as Harry had gotten Teddy down for a nap. Suppressing a yawn, Harry passed Fleur, who was carrying a basket of wash upstairs, and answered the door. "Oh, Alice. What are you doing here?"

He looked at the petite girl who was grinning, "Well, Mr. Rooney assigned us a project and since you've been out most of the week I decided to come over so we could get started on it," she paused for a moment, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. Come in, please," he held the door open, "I apologize if the place is a mess.. everything has been a bit hectic lately. My godson has been sick."

Alice looked intrigued when he said this, "Godson?"

He nodded as he led her into the living room, "Yes. Both of his parents are dead, so I have him."

"That's sweet. How old is he?"

They both sat down on the couch and Alice began to take out her books and some of the research she did. "Three months."

She paused in unpacking, "So young?"

He nodded and picked up one of the papers, "Yeah, his parents both died a few days after he was born. I've been taking care of him since then."

"Oh. That's awfully mature of you. You're so young ourself."

Harry just smiled softly to himself, "Maybe in years, but not experience. So, what's our project about?"

Alice allowed the change in subject and went on to explain what it was about. Apparently Alice had chosen something about solubility. They worked for a few hours before they were interrupted by the sound of crying. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Excuse me a minute."

He got up and went up the stairs to Teddy's room. He strode over to the crib and picked up the screaming infant. "Hey there, cub. Did you have a good nap?"

He cradled him against his chest and went back downstairs, after Teddy had calmed down. After going into the kitchen to get him a bottle, one that had a few drops of infant safe potion, he went back into the living room and sat back down. Alice stared at the baby for a few moments before she squeal slightly, "Oh, he's adorable! It's horrible that's he's been sick."

"Yeah," he yawned slightly, "He hasn't been sleeping much at night, though."

He placed the nipple in Teddy's mouth and watched as he drank. Alice shuffled some papers around and started writing again. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"About what? I don't mind. He's needs to be taken care of. I think it's sweet. Just don't let any of the girls at school know. They'd be all over you like ants on honey."

Harry laughed, "Well, they'd be sorely disappointed then."

Alice blinked for a moment before she burst into an array of giggles. Harry laughed along with her. Her laugher drew Teddy's gaze to her. He stared for a moment before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Harry set the empty bottle onto the coffee table before setting him up on his shoulder and rubbing his back. There was a slight burp and Harry laid him in his arms again. "So, where were we?"

They worked 'till around seven before Alice went home. About a half an hour later, Bill arrived, along with Luna and Fleur had dinner on the table. Harry put Teddy in his bassinet and sat at the table to eat, yawning every once in a while. "Why don't you go to bed after dinner? We'll watch Teddy for a while," suggested Bill.

Harry could only nod in agreement as he finished the last of his shepherds pie. He put the plate in the sink and trudged up the stares and into his room, whereupon he fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

A few more days passed with Teddy waking up in the middle of the night and Harry having to be the one to calm him down. He finally just caved and let Teddy sleep in his bed with him. He got more sleep and everybody was less stressed.

It was a Saturday when Luna brought him home. Jacob Black. He's tall, was the first thing that Harry thought. Over a foot taller than himself, something that irked him to no end. His hair was about as long as Harry's and his eyes were brown. He had a sort of boyish charm, that reminded Harry of Sirius. He was well muscled, though not excessively bulked up. And he seemed extremely wrapped up in Luna. It was rather sweet really, though it caused a pang in Harry's heart. It was as if everyone around him had someone except for him.

Luna must have noticed, because she gazed at him, then smiled. It was a look of reassurance that she often gave him when he thought that fate was out to get him once again. He just sighed and nodded in return. "So, what made you guys decide to move to Forks?" asked Jacob.

"Just had to get away from everyone. The family was rather annoying," explained Bill, though he did leave about 75 percent of what happened out.

"We can trust him," said Luna in her usual tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Fleur.

Jacob looked confused, "Trust me with what?"

"Oh, yes, very sure."

The other three traded looks while Jacob just looked confused. Luna just toyed with a loose string on her shirt and hummed silently. "Well, if Tic says it's ok..." started Harry.

He looked over at Bill and Fleur, who resigned themselves to be the ones to explain.

It took fours hours, with question, comments and long winded explanations, but they soon got everything out into the open with the wolf. By the time they had finished, Teddy had woken from his nap. After looking around curiously for a moment, he spotted Jacob and immediately started to reach for him, cooing and gurgling in delight. The poor boy looked so unsure when he was handed the baby that Harry had to laugh.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other before Jacob had to go back to La Push at around six. Harry had booted Fleur out of the kitchen, telling her to take and break, and started making dinner. Nothing fancy, just a lamb stew that he made at least a hundred times for the Dursleys. It went over well, though.

Bill cleaned up after dinner while Luna skipped off to do homework and Fleur dried the dishes. They seemed to adjust well to muggle life, though every once in a while they used magic to go something for them. Harry went upstairs to give Teddy a bath and put him to bed before going himself. Though, as he fell asleep, he could have sworn someone was watching him. Shrugging it off, he curled up around one of his pillows and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

When he walked into class that morning, he did his usual cursory glance around the room, only to notice that the seat next to his was unusually empty. Though his face was blank, confusion showed in his eyes as he took his seat. Thinking that he was just running a little late, he settled into his seat and waiting. But the bell soon rang and everybody was already in the room. Harry wasn't there. This concerned Edward somewhat. He resolved to ask Alice about it at lunch.

By the time lunch did roll around, Edward was almost twitching with curiosity, not that he would admit it, no siree. Sitting at his usual table with his siblings, he stared at Alice. "Where is he?"

She smiled at him, "He stayed home and will be for some time. There's a baby that lives with him and apparently he got sick and Harry is the only one that can keep him calm."

The other for blinked in a very human gesture. "A baby?" asked Rosalie.

Alice nodded, a grin practically splitting her face in half, "Oh, yes. His godson in fact. He's so cute. You should see them together."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Edward looked into her mind to see what she was seeing. It was a very heart-warming sight. Harry was sitting on a bed in what seemed to be his room, cooing at an infant that lay in front of him, changing him. The baby had a small stuffed bear in his hands, chewing on it. He could have sat there, watching the scene all day, if not for the fact that he was at school and he had class to get to. That and Alice and the others would have started to tease him. Though it seemed they would do it anyway. '_Aw, look, Edward has a new love interest,_' came a taunt from Emmett, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

'_So soon after her? Are you ok with that?_' was from Jasper, who was more concerned than anything.

Rosalie and Alice were taunting him, though, and having a grand old time doing so. He scowled at them and stood, walking out of the door as the bell rang.

The rest of the week went on like this, though Alice did go over to his house on Wednesday, something that Edward was immensely jealous of. She had come home grinning and chattering on about how sweet Harry was and how cute the baby was and how insanely awesome his 'family' was, especially the Luna girl. That very night he decided to go see Harry, but, of course, not let him know he was there. Finding his bedroom window quickly, he perched on a tree limb and gazed inside. The room was clean for a seventeen year old. Everything had a place and was kept there, though the desk was slightly a mess, with textbooks scattered across it's surface. The walls were almost bare, with only a few paintings hanging from them, most of which were landscapes. The only one that wasn't was a picture of a man and a woman, both fairly young, holding a baby. He figured that they were Harry's parents.

His bed was situated across from the window, giving Edward a clear view of it. Sitting against the headboard was Harry himself, who was holding the baby that he had been told about. He seemed to be trying to get him to go to sleep. "Come on, Teddy-bear, you need some sleep," he was cut off by a yawn, "and so does Uncle Harry for that matter. I know you're sick, but sleeping will help you get better."

The baby stared at him with odd amber eyes, making Edward think he was a vampire, but, no, his scent was human, though there was a hint of something else, something that almost made him want to hate the baby. But, no, he couldn't. The baby, Teddy, let out a cute yawn before finally settling down and going to sleep. Harry sighed in relief before laying down himself and hugging Teddy close to him.

When he knew that Harry was asleep, he hesitated a moment, thinking back to when he would go into Bella's room to watch her, before shaking himself and going in anyways. The scent was drove him up the wall the first day wasn't there, and for that he was thankful. He crept over and crouched down next to the bed, watching. He looked so peaceful, as opposed to when he was awake. The look in his eyes showed that he was older than his age, as if he had seen things that others hadn't and it haunted him.

His hand reached out to touch him before he drew it back, silently cursing himself. Standing, he made his way back to the window and left, closing it behind him.

The next day, Edward sat in his math class, waiting to see if the objects of his thoughts would appear, but it seemed that someone out there hated him and he didn't appear. He had half a mind to asked Alice again, but he knew that so long as the baby was sick, Harry would be away from school.

The hight point of his day was after school, though it didn't start that way. The wolf was there, waiting, for Bella he supposed. When she came out, her countenance seemed to brighten as she rushed over. "Jacob, are you here to pick me up?"

The look on his face was the opposite of happiness though. "Actually," he ran an agitated hand though his hair, "I'm here to break up with you."

The five siblings stopped their silent growling at that and their eyes widened. The look on Bella's face, though, was priceless. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape, shocked oozed from every pore. "What? What do you mean, 'break up with me'? Why would you break up with me?"

"Well, you remember me tell you about werewolves and how there's only ever one person for them?"

"Yes, the imprinting, what of it?"

"Well..." he trailed off, unsure.

Before Bella could grill him further, Luna came walking over, "Hello, Jacob. Are you here to pick me up?"

His face seemed to light up, "Luna, of course. Dad's been wanting to meet you."

She smiled at him and looped her arm with his, "Let's go then, shall we?"

Bella stared at the two of them, before her shock turned to anger. She turned heel and stormed to her car. That broke through whatever shock the siblings had. Rosalie started to laughed quietly while Emmett let out a booming guffaw. Jasper was holding back a snicker while Alice let out a stream of giggles. Edward was just feeling a sense of righteousness. She finally knew what it was like to get her heart broken. He knew that she would try to get him to take her back, but he felt nothing towards her anymore.

The days passed much like before, though with out a lot of drama. Edward started to spend his nights watching Harry sleep. In a way, it was better than watching Bella sleep. For one, Harry didn't talk in his sleep. He also seemed to cuddle with anything close by, mostly a pillow and Teddy. He looked so innocent, laying there with his hair splayed out around his head, dark lashes curled against his cheeks. So very child-like.

Also, in a way, not being able to smell that intoxicating scent allowed him feelings for him without forcing him. It was a relief, actually. Before, he didn't really know if he had truly loved Bella. It was either love her or kill her, and seeing as how he want to kill humans, he chose the latter. It was a mistake on his part, one he wanted to rectify. And he hoped to try with Harry. The only problem was, did Harry like males? Lord, he hoped so.


	8. Chapter 7

The next week, when Harry returned to school, everyone was staring at him, though all he did was yawn and run a hand through his hair, only to have it fall back in his face. Scowling slightly, he pulled his hair back with a random hair tie he had on him and walked into his math class, handing the note to the teacher. After he got it back, went over to his seat and plopped down, laying his head on the desk. He heard movement around him, people rustling around, talking and generally goofing off before the bell rang. He felt, more than heard, someone sit next to him. Without even looking up he knew that it was Alice's brother, Edward. But Harry could be bothered with thinking about the rather good looking teen, his mind was preoccupied with the nightmare he had the previous night.

He shuddered slightly, remembering the final battle, remembering seeing his parents, Sirius and Remus for the last time... remembering dying. Was it sad that the worst part of the battle was actually surviving it? Did it make him a horrible person that he had wanted to die after it, taken down with Voldemort? The thought of dying after the battle, it had actually sounded peaceful then. Sighing, he lifted his head up, rubbing his face with his hands to wake himself up more, as the bell rang. He barely took any notes during class, spending most of his time gazing out of the window at the cloudy sky.

The day progressed much like first period, though in third period English something his teacher announced pulled him from his depressing thoughts, "Ok, listen up. Our class is pairing up with Mrs. Chalmers' third period class for a Shakespeare reading. You'll be paired up into groups of four, though we do have an odd number of students, so there will be one group of three. So, the groups will be chosen according to the scenes that you get. They'll be handed out randomly, so you'll have to find the people who have the same scene as you after I've finished."

As she passed them out, Harry zoned again, before a packet landed on his desk. He looked down at it and saw that he had Act 3 Scene 4 from Hamlet. He listened to the students around him go around, comparing scenes. He heard none of them say the one he had so he assumed that his partners were in the other class. After about ten minutes of people moving around, the teacher called the class to attention. "Okay, since some of you haven't found the rest of your group, we're going to be going to Mrs. Chalmers room, so pack up, since we probably won't be back before the bell rings. So, let's go, chop chop."

Harry picked up his bag and followed everyone out of the room, not really paying attention. They walked into the room and everyone immediately started to mingle, trying to find their partners. Harry just stood in the back, knowing that somebody would come over eventually. And someone did.

"Act three Scene four, Hamlet?" came a musical voice.

Harry blinked and looked up, locking eyes with Edward Cullen. "Ah, yes."

He seemed to sigh in relief and gestured to someone. It was his sister, or one of them anyway. It was Rosalie. He remembered Alice telling him about her. Seeing her, though, made him snicker slightly in his mind. He wondered how she and Fleur would get along. She walked over, or more like glided, and stood with them. "So, who's playing who?" asked Rosalie as she looked disdainfully around at everyone else.

'_Yeah, she and Fleur would get along,_' thought Harry. "Don't know, though I guess you would be the queen."

"Of course," she replied with mock disdain, "Like either of you would be her."

Harry snickered lightly as Edward chuckled. "Where are we going to meet after school, then?" asked Harry.

"We could go do your house. I think Esme said something about repainting," replied Edward.

Harry nodded, "Okay, that'll be fine. You can come over when ever after school."

The other two nodded as the bell rang. They all filed out of the room, most of them going to the cafeteria. Harry was about to go to his regular table when frantic waving caught his attention. Alice was trying to wave him over, grinning at him. Sighing slightly, he changed his course and sat with her. "Hello Alice."

"Hiya, Harry. Is Teddy feeling better?"

He nodded, pulling his lunch out of his bag. "Yeah. He got over his cold on Saturday, so I got yesterday to rest."

"You still look pretty tired."

Harry just shrugged, before taking a bite of his sandwich. A few moments later, four more people were sitting. After everyone was introduced, there was some light talking while Harry ate. He noticed that the food that the others had in front of them wasn't touched and was all exactly the same. He put it out of his mind, though. He didn't know them, so he had no right to pry into their lives. There had been too much of that in his own life. "So, where'd you move from?" asked Emmett.

"Surrey, it's outside of London. Why?"

Emmett shrugged, "Curious. Nobody really knows anything about you guys."

Harry looked slightly surprised, "Really? I thought people would have dug something up by now."

"Yes, well, I think most people have tried. The rumors going around are rather amusing," said Jasper.

Harry just shook his head, "Rumors don't bother me, so I just tend to ignore them."

Alice quickly changed the subject, going on about something rather inane. The bell soon rang and they all separated for classes.

After school, Harry and Luna went home, though after they got home Luna left again to go to La Push. The teen went to check on Teddy, who Fleur said was asleep, then at least start on some of his homework. He got about part way through History before the doorbell rang. He went downstairs to answer it, but was beaten to it by Fleur. "Oui, can I help you?"

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching. "We're here to work on a project with Harry."

That was Edward, so Rosalie was being quiet. "Ah, of course, 'Arry told me such. Please, come in."

She stood aside and let them in. When they came in, she shut the door and led them to the living room. Harry went back upstairs to get his things before heading back down. The two were seated on the couch, looking around. Harry smiled slightly before taking a seat on the floor by the coffee table. "So, how are we going to do this?"

They had to recreate the scene in a different way than what was different than the way it was written. They spent a little over a half an hour going over what they could do before they settled on a mafia theme. It was rather funny, as Harry couldn't stop laughing every once in a while, as they tried to create lines that went with the theme. They were two hours into it when Fleur came downstairs and plopped Teddy into Harry's lap. "Take hem," she huffed, "He will not settle down and will not stop fussing."

Harry laughed and cuddled the baby, "Are you misbehaving for Auntie Fleur, cub?"

Teddy gurgled happily, gripping Harry's hair and tugging on it. "Is this the Teddy that Alice wouldn't stop talking about?" asked Rosalie.

Harry grinned, easily prying the baby's hands from his hair, "Yes, this is my godson. Teddy Lupin."

"It is sad to see one orphaned at such a young age," said Edward.

Harry nodded, nuzzling Teddy's soft cheeks, "Yes, it is."

"Aren't you a little young to be taking care of a baby?" asked Rosalie.

"It's not as if I'm taking care of him by myself. I have three other people to help me. But Teddy was my godfathers son and I was named his godfather, so I will raise him to the best of my ability."

It was stated with such conviction that the two were taken back somewhat. Edward cleared his throat, "Forgive Rosalie... she has no tact sometimes."

She glared at her brother, "Edward!"

Harry just laughed, causing Teddy to coo and gurgle happily along side him.

When they left, the had finished recreating the scene and finished some of their homework. Harry was up in his room, completing his Calculus work, keeping an eye on Teddy who was laying on a soft blanket on the floor and gumming a plushie happily. Finally, he shut his book and stretched, cracking his back in the process. Sighing, he rotated his neck, cracking that too, before getting up and falling onto the floor, laying next to the baby.

He stared for a while, watching with a soft smile on his face. Teddy cooed, changing his hair and eyes to match Harry's. He just laughed and tickled under his chin before picking him up. "Come on, little man, time for a bath and bed, hm?"

He left his room, going for the bathroom, unaware of the eyes watching him.

~*~ ~*~

A.N.: Happy New Year! Hope you like the chapter.. man, it gave me such a hard time. I don't think it wanted to be written, as a matter of fact. . But, I beat that into submission and wrote anyways! Hurray! (throws up confetti and streamers) Thanks to everyone who review! And though I didn't mention it in the last chapter, hurray to Rainbow2007 who my 100th reviewer! (hands over an Edward plushie and a Harry holding Teddy plushie) X3 enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

"You're going to have a good day today," sang Alice as she skipped into the living room.

Edward looked over at her in confusion. He tried to read he mind to figure out what the hell she was talking about, but all she was thinking was '_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..._'. It was rather annoying. "Oh? And why am I going to have a good day today?" he asked in a mock mellifluous tone.

"You'll see!" she giggled out as she skipped out to the car. He could hear Emmett laughing at him from the garage and Rose from upstairs as she fixed her hair. Jasper was already waiting for them outside. "Oh, don't let Alice get to you, dear," said Esme as she bustled in from the garden.

Edward sighed, "I know," he bent down and let her kiss him on the cheek.

"Have a good day," came her cheerful good-bye he went to his car.

They arrived at school soon after and climbed out. Of course, even after a few years of attending, everybody still stared at them. He did a cursory glance around and noticed that Harry's car was in it's usual place. He held back a sigh of relief. He was glad that the raven haired boy was back at school.

The past week had been almost painful for him. Bella had taken to following him around, trying to get back together with him. To be frank, it pissed him the hell off. Everything about her repulsed him. Even her scent, which at one point had been so agonizingly delicious, was something that repelled him from her. It seemed that when she laid with the wolf, it tainted her scent, causing it to loose it's otherwise intoxicating presence.

When he walked into Calculus, he almost smiled when he saw Harry sitting there with his head down on the desk, hair falling into his face. He focused in on his mind when he sat and almost recoiled in horror. What was this? Everything he saw seemed almost fantastical, what he was seeing. Drawn into the horror he was seeing, he barely paid any attention to the teacher.

'_Jets of light flew across a wide field as men and women fought with everything they had. People were crying out in pain, shouting obscenities at_ _each other. There were growls, howls, screeches, and other such animal noises as they tore through the field. In the center of it all were two people, both male. One tall, skeletal with dangerously pale skin and glowing red eyes. His face was snake-like with no nose and he was bald and was dressed in what seemed to be robes. The other was short with messy black hair and pale features, though not as pale as the other. He wore exceedingly baggy clothes that did nothing to hide his skinniness. They both fought hard, but, in the end, the boy was hit with a blinding green light. One that made him drop to the ground like a stone. The snake-man let out a shrill, high pitched laugh that chilled everyone around him to the very bone. He had turned his back to his dead opponent to speak to the people around him. Most of them stared in horror as the others stared in glee. But, soon, the expressions switched. The boy had stood and shot the same green light at the mans back. It was his turn to drop, though there was a general felling that he would not rise again._'

Edward was pulled out of Harry's mind when the bell rang. Though his mind was blank, he couldn't help but feel horror at what he had seen. What was that? Was it real? If so, did Harry really die? How could he though? Nothing like that was possible. Though, that was like saying vampires and werewolves didn't exist. Maybe it was all real. If it was, then he did die. He shuddered at that thought. He didn't like it.

He vowed that, if it was in his power, he wouldn't let anything else happen to the green eyed boy.

Be barely paid any attention in Chem, his mind on what he had seen, but he did pay attention in English. He liked his teacher. Right now she was talking about a project with Mrs. Davis' class. His eyebrow shot up. Harry had that class. His insides felt as though they shifted, even though he knew they couldn't. The thought of working with Harry, talking to him, interacting with him, was like a high for the centuries old vampire. Rosalie seemed to know what he was thinking as she shot him an annoyed look. He just grinned at her.

Mrs. Chalmers handed out the packets and he ran a cursory glance at it. Ah, Hamlet. He loved Hamlet. Hopefully, this is what Alice meant by a good day.

He looked up when the other class came into the room. Harry was hanging out in the back, away from everyone, waiting for someone to come to him. A quick look in his mind told him that he had the same scene as he and Rose. His sister looked at him and sighed, "Let's get this over with already."

Edward scowled slightly, "He's not her, alright. Nothing like her. Now get over yourself and come on."

She sighed and stood, as did he and they both walked over. They had waiting long enough so that everyone but themselves were in a group. He stopped in front of the smaller boy, "Act three Scene four, Hamlet?" he asked.

The boy looked up and locked impossibly green eyes with his. "Ah, yes."

He made it seem as though he was relieved when Harry confirmed it and gestured for Rosalie to join them. "So, who's playing who?" asked Rosalie disdainfully as she looked around at everyone else.

'_Yeah, she and Fleur would get along,_' came a thought from Harry when he laid eyes on the blond, "Don't know, though I guess you would be the queen."

"Of course," came her reply with mock disdain, "Like either of you would be her."

Edward laughed, though he did enjoy the sound of Harry snickering as he asked, "Where are we going to meet after school, then?"

'_That human isn't coming over to our house. Not yet anyway. We don't know him,_' thought Rosalie. Edward had to agree.

"We could go do your house. I think Esme said something about repainting," replied Edward.

The green eyed teen nodded in reply, "Okay, that'll be fine. You can come over when ever after school."

He and Rosalie nodded as the bell rang. The left the room, taking their time for a change for getting to lunch. When they did get there, Harry was sitting with Alice, chatting about something or another. They sat in their usual seats, and due to this, Edward got to sit next to Harry. Something that caused his still stomach to flip flop. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the smaller teen ate his lunch. They really didn't talk about much, though Edward had a hell of a time not laughing when he heard the people around him start talking. It amused him greatly to hear the rumors that some people come up with.

"So, where'd you move from?" asked Emmett

"Surrey, outside of London. Why?" came the curious response.

The brawny teen shrugged, "Curious. Nobody really knows anything about you guys."

Harry looked slightly surprised, "Really? I thought people would have dug something up by now."

"Yes, well, I think most people have tried. The rumors going around are rather amusing," said Jasper.

Harry just shook his head, "Rumors don't bother me, so I just tend to ignore them."

Alice quickly piped up with something about how their chem teacher looked like something or another, causing Harry to laugh. The sound sent shivers down his spine.

The bell soon rang, sending them off to their next class.

After school, Edward watched Harry and Luna get into the car, easily hearing their conversation as well. It seemed that Luna was going down to La Push to see the mutt. He snarled silently at the mere thought of the beast, but quickly calmed himself.

He got in the car and drove to the house after his siblings got in. "I told you today was going to be a good day."

"Yes, yes, do shut up, Alice," he said with a grin.

Emmett grinned, "Aww, is Edward falling for the little human boy?"

The other three laughed while Edward scowled, "Shut up. Don't make me toss you into a wall again."

"Yeah, yeah. Like you could."

They bantered lightly as Edward sped up the drive way. Everyone got out, except Edward and Rosalie, though she did move from the back to the front, and went into the house. Edward just pulled out again and went down the road to Harry's house. "You already know where he lives? Is that what you do at night? Watch him while he sleeps like you did with that damn Swan girl?"

"So what if I do? It's not like you can do anything to stop me. Besides, I kinda liked watching Harry and his godson interact."

She crossed her arms and grinned, "Just admit it. You wouldn't mind raising that baby with the human."

If vampires could blush, Edward would have been glowing. But, as it was, they couldn't, so he didn't. "Be silent, you. We're here."

They got out of the car and strode to the door. A few moments after Edward rang the doorbell, instead of Harry answering it, it was a woman with shimmering blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was exceedingly beautiful for a human. She had flawless skin that glowed and a body that most woman would kill for. "Oui, can I help you?"

They both heard quiet movement inside the house as Edward answered, "We're here to work on a project with Harry."

The blond French woman seemed to recall something, "Ah, of course, 'Arry told me such. Please, come in."

As she let them in, they heard footsteps going upstairs, "Come, you can wait in zee living room. Would you care somesing to drink?"

"No, thank you."

'_What the hell? Is she even human? Even I didn't look that good when I was. Dammit, how'd she do it? It can't be natural._' ranted Rosalie in her mind.

Edward held back a laugh as they both sat on the couch, shifting to make themselves seem more human. Harry came down a few minutes later with his bag in hand. Then, instead of sitting in a chair or on a seat, he sat on the floor rather comfortably and placed his things on the coffee table, then asked, "So, how are we doing this."

They spent a while working, though upstairs, Edward could hear the woman, Fleur he supposed, taking care of the baby, who did seem to want to calm down. Footsteps soon came down the stairs and before anyone knew it, Harry had a baby in his lap. "Take hem," said Fleur with a huff, "He will not settle down and will not stop fussing."

The bronze haired vampire watched as Harry cuddled his godson and cooed, "Are you misbehaving for Auntie Fleur, cub?"

'_That.. is too adorable!_' Edward could hear Rosalie squeal in her mind, '_Oh, I just want to hold him and spoil him to death! Do you think he would miss him terribly?_'

"Yes," he said so low that no human could hear it.

"Is this the Teddy that Alice wouldn't stop talking about?"

Rose cooed in her mind as they watched him untangle baby hands from his hair, "Yes, this is my godson. Teddy Lupin."

"It is sad to see one orphaned at such a young age," said Edward before he could stop himself.

He practically melted when Harry nuzzled Teddy's cheeks, "Yes, it is."

"Aren't you a little young to be taking care of a baby?" asked Rosalie.

"It's not as if I'm taking care of him by myself. I have three other people to help me. But Teddy was my godfathers son and I was named his godfather, so I will raise him to the best of my ability."

The conviction in his voice was astonishing. "Forgive Rosalie... she has no tact sometimes."

"Edward!" '_I'm going to kick your ass when we get home. I don't care what Esme says._'

Harry just laughed. '_Just like Malfoy, the bloody prat._'

They spent the few hours working on the rewrite before the two left, Edward somewhat reluctantly. They went home, Rosalie taunting him the entire time. When they pulled up and parked, Rose got out and practically danced into the house. Edward, on the other hand, left his things in the car and took off running in the direction of Harry's house. He made in less than five minutes and took his usual perch in the tree near his window. He could see Harry sitting at his desk with the infant laying on a blanket surrounded by toys and such with a stuffed animal in his mouth. All that was going through Harry's mind at the moment was complex math equations.

When he finished, the sight before him caused Edwards mouth to flood with venom, though he quickly swallowed it down. If it wasn't intentional, he would have thought that the teen was teasing him. He watched as Harry laid down next to Teddy, watching him, with an endearing smile on his face. Then, right before his eyes, though he couldn't believe it, Teddy's hair changed color. It was so subtle thatnt many people would have seen the change, but he did. Harry, is seemed, was used to this phenomenon and just tickled the gurgling baby, "Come on, little man, time for a bath and bed, hm?"

Astonished eyes watched as they walked out of the room. What other mysteries was Harry Potter hiding? A grin encompassed Edwards features. He couldn't wait to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: O.O omg. My longest chapter thus far. X3 I love writing for Edward. It's just so fun ^^ What'd y'all think? And yay for Kupcake for being my 200th reviewer! (gives a plushie of Edward and Harry cuddling) X3 happiness is me! And to everyone else I give you random plushies of Edward, Harry and Teddy ^^ plus one or two of Luna and Jacob XDD


	10. Interlude 2

(Before the move... Shell Cottage)

The fire flared green, signaling that somebody was coming through. Bill looked up from his paper to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Harry. "Harry? What's going on?"

Anguished green eyes stared into curious blue, "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't think I can go back to the Burrow."

"Yeah, of course. No need to ask."

Light footsteps came from down the hall. "Bill, who is it?" Fleur appeared in the living room, "'Aarry? Mon ami, what is the matter?"

Harry sat in an arm chair, cradling his face in his hands, "I caught Ginny trying to spike my drink with _Amortentia_."

Silence permeated the room before Bill exploded, "What?! You can't be serious."

He found it hard to believe his baby sister would pull such a thing. Harry leveled a glare at him, "Do you think I would joke about something like that? I told her I didn't want to get back together with her, because it didn't feel right anymore, and she exploded on me. Then, when I thought she had cooled down, I caught her with that damn potion."

He pulled a vial out of his pocket and tossed it at the curse breaker. It was quickly caught in his large hand as Fleur looked on in horrid disbelief. The red head uncorked the vial and sniffed it delicately before quickly corking it again, "What the hell went on through that mind of hers?" Bill raged as he tossed the vial back.

Harry caught it and set it down on the coffee table before resuming his previous sitting position. "Mon dieu, why on Earth would she do somesing like this?"

"Because she thought we were in love and that we would be together forever. I don't know how she thought that, though, no offense Bill, I put the blame on your mum. She's the one who told her all those stories about me when she was young."

Bill just ran a calloused hand through his long red locks, "Yeah, I can agree with that. Mum made you out to be this handsome prince on a great white steed, or Unicorn, or Pegasus, or whatever the hell it was that night, that would come and save the day no matter what the cost. She would also make Ginny the princess in those tales."

Harry groaned lowly, "What the hell have I done to deserve this? I don't even like woman, dammit!"

That confession led to a silence that seemed almost deafening. "I did not just say that, did I?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Oui, you did. Zere is no problem with this, though. You do not have to worry."

"Yeah, mate, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I know for a fact that Charlie's bi, at least."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, mum doesn't really approve. Dad doesn't mind though. He's happy as long as we're happy."

Harry just nodded, face still in his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I would have thought that when your mum and the others found out they would have at least scolded Ginny about it. But what did they do? They encouraged her. Your dad, at least, was a voice of reason, and Charlie and George weren't even there."

Bill stared at Harry, "You can't be serious."

The teen just nodded, "Very serious. Ron even had to audacity to yell at me and accuse me of thinking that I was too good for the family. He even said that I 'owed' you guys."

Bill just sighed, "I'll try and talk some sense into them," he looked at the clock, "Why don't you go get some sleep. I know it's only seven, but you look like you need it."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry stood, sighed and wandered down the hall to the room that he had used before. Fleur came in behind him and set a vial of Dreamless-Sleep on the nightstand. "Take that before you go to sleep."

She had a look on her face that said 'disobey-me-and-face-the-consequences'. He nodded and toed his shoes off as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry striped to his boxers and climbed into bed, downed the potion and went to sleep.

~*~

The next few days were spent sending letters, attempts at civil conversations over the floo and our right shouting sessions in person. Bill had never been so exceedingly pissed off in his life. She supposed it was due, though.

Harry had officially moved into the cottage, helping out where he could. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts, so he really had nothing to do. He had taken over the cleaning of the house, though he did cook sometimes.

A week later, Andromeda had left Teddy with them, saying that as much as she had wanted to raise her grandson, she just didn't have the energy to. After losing her husband and daughter, she had thought that having Teddy with her would lessen the loss, but instead it had made it worse. She still wanted to be apart of his life, but having him with her at the moment wouldn't do him any good. He needed someone who could devote more time to him.

Harry had happily taken up that burden.

Harry had set up everything in his own room, though Teddy didn't sleep in his crib. Harry had taken to having him sleep in his bed, bringing them both comfort. Harry's nightmares had lessened to the point that he didn't need any potions to sleep and Teddy, while he didn't sleep through the night, he did wake up less frequently.

Luna soon joined their happy little family, claiming that she needed to be there for some reason or another. Actually, it was because her father had been cursing during the war, hit with something that wouldn't allow any wounds to close. After a month, he had finally succumb to his wounds. Bill and Fleur were happy to have her live with them, though Fleur was probably even happier having another girl in the house, even one so odd as Luna.

They lived happily for a while, before the Weasley's decided that they wanted to bother them again. Ginny had taken it upon herself to try and get back together with her 'fiancé'. Harry had looked horrified when he heard that. "Ginny, what in the hell? We were never 'engaged'."

She just fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Of course we were, Harry. I just don't know why you didn't buy a ring yet."

He seethed, "Why in the hell would I want to be engaged to person like you? The mere thought of touching you makes me want to gag. Besides, I'm gay, you fucking bint."

The Weasley's who had invaded the cottage all turned red at that proclamation. Bill had to stifle his laughter, though Fleur did nothing to hide hers. Luna, on the other hand, just gazed around the room serenely.

They left soon after, with everyone sighing in relief. Harry scooped Teddy up from him carrier and took him outside for some fresh air. He found that he loved the sea. He had never gotten to go to it before, so this was a novel experience for him. He could spend hours out there, staring at the waves.

~*~

When they decided to move a month later, there was a lot of debate on where to go. Fleur, of course, wanted to go to France, but that was shot down, saying that it was still to close to England. Bill suggested Egypt, though it was more as a joke then anything. Harry, not knowing anyplace else just kept his mouth shut, only suggesting that they had at least a continent between them. Luna, being Luna, closed her eyes and pointed randomly on the world map.

The other three bent over it, looking at where she pointed. "Who the hell would name a town Forks?" Bill asked.

Harry snickered, "Who knows. Someone who was drunk maybe?"

After a few hours of research and such, they decided that Forks would be a good place. It was a muggle town, though a magical community was close enough that they wouldn't have to take a portkey. There was a high school, which Luna and Harry would be attending and it was surrounded by forests, which was good for all.

They found a house quick enough and spent the next few days packing. Harry only hope nothing exciting would happen there. He was ready for a boring life after the one he lived.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: There ya go. A full chapter flashback thing. Yay! Maybe that answered a few question or maybe it spawned more. Who cares! X3 ask your questions and I shall answer them the best I can.

Somebody did ask about the necklace, though, and if Harry had taken it off yet. No, he did no. After Harry put it on, he forgot about it, thanks to a nifty Forget spell that Luna had put on it. Luna's smart like that. Sides, I wanna develop the relationship without that 'oh so tantalizing' scent.


	11. Chapter 9

Harry stared down at the letter in his hands, reading it for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was from Gringotts, informing him that there had been some withdrawals from his vaults, along with the removal of select family heirlooms. He could have sworn that he taken back all of his keys that Dumbledore had given to Mrs. Weasley. "What's going on, Harry?"

Bill had come into the kitchen and started making a cup of coffee. "I got a letter from Gringotts. Somebody's been in my vaults."

The red head paused in picking up the coffee pot, "What?"

Harry just nodded, "My thoughts exactly. How in the hell did they get one of my keys?"

Bill sat down with his coffee, stirring it absentmindedly, "They could have had copies made while they were in possession of the others."

Harry sighed, laying his head on the table, banging it slightly, "I'm going to have to go to Gringotts, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you will. There's one in Ozette, so you don't have to go back to England to fix the problem. All the vaults are connected."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I'll apparate there in a little bit. Do you need me to pick something for you while I'm out?"

"I need some things from Skin Deep, if that is alright."

Fleur came into the kitchen carrying Teddy. "Yeah, that's alright. Just give me a list. And my godson. Give."

He held out his arms as the blond laughed. "Fine, fine. You spoil this child."

He just gave her a cheeky grin as he took the baby from her. "Hey there, Teddy bear. Have a good sleep?"

A happy coo came from the infant as he grabbed onto free hanging black hair. "Hey, hey, hey, no pulling."

Bill smirked, "I don't think he'll ever get over the fascination with your hair."

"Shut it, you. Nobody asked you."

Fleur let out a tinkling laugh as she prepared breakfast. Harry sent a mock scowl towards Bill as Luna drifted into the kitchen. "Good morning. While you're out, Harry, I need some things from the apothecary."

She sat and handed him a list. "You'll have to set it on the table, Tic. Kinda have my hands full."

Luna just smiled and set it down, "You're going to have a good time today, when you go to Port Angeles."

Harry blinked and looked over at her, confused, "What do you mean? I'm going to Ozette."

"I know, but you're also going to Port Angeles. Have fun."

She took a sip of tea and look out of the window, smiling dreamily. Used to her cryptic responses, he just shrugged it off and went about eating what Fleur just set in front of him. Bill was just amused by everything. Those two always did have the weirdest conversations. If it wasn't about some fantastical creature that Luna knew about it was it was theories on what magic was, where it came from and why the heck it chose humans to be it's main wielders.

An hour later found Harry behind the house, preparing to apparate to the bank. He turned sharply on his heel, spared a moment for concentration and let him magic do the work. The unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube came before he appeared at the apparation point in front of the bank.

He moved out of the way before somebody else appeared and quickly made his way up the steps. It didn't take him long to meet with a goblin and request a new set of keys and locks for his vaults. He spent a grand total of two and a half hours in the bank, infusing his magic into this locks, along with Luna's, with her permission, and Teddy's. He also opened a trust fund for his godson for when he got older.

The goblin's cast a spell to magically repossess everything that was taken, money included. It would take up to two weeks for everything to be returned and anything that was bought with his money would be put into a separate vault for him to go through at a later date.

Stepping out into the overcast marketplace, he headed for Skin Deep, just to get it out of the way first. It was a rather good thing that he was gay, even if he wasn't flamboyantly so, otherwise he wouldn't have been caught dead in the store. He quickly found everything that Fleur had asked for, somethings that he knew that Luna would love and some somethings for himself. Stocking up on everything, so they didn't have to return too soon, he made his way to the counter, stopping everything he found something interesting.

For some inexplicable reason, he thought of Rosalie Cullen while he was in the store and found himself picking up somethings that she would like. He didn't know her, she didn't know him, but for some reason he felt the need to have her like him. Which was odd because he didn't do things like that. Shaking his head, he went to the counter and let the girl there ring everything up. She seemed to think that he was buying things for his girlfriend when he said rather bluntly, "I'm gay."

She blushed furiously and stuttered the total of three hundred galleons, forty-seven sickles and nine knuts. Wordlessly, he handed over the magical credit card that was rather popular in magical America and let her swipe it before he picked up the small blue bag that had an expansion charm on it, took his card back and walked out of the store.

He went to the pet shop next, hoping to find an owl again, or an animal he felt a connection to. It had been several months since Hedwigs death, since his seventeenth birthday actually, and he felt that he had mourned enough. He entered the store, feeling an odd calm settle over him. Animals always seemed to have that effect on him. He spent a good half hour looking around, chuckling when he wandered past the snakes as they hissed insults at the people that gazed into their tanks.

He had no interest in the snakes, though, nor the fish or canines or birds. The crups, though, one would be a good pet for Teddy. They lived for a long time and were fiercely protective of their masters. Rather glad that he had his godson's magical signature with him, he went towards the crup puppies and held out the charm that held it. "Which one of you would like to come home and bond with my godson?"

The puppies crowded around, sniffing eagerly at the charm before they started to break off one by one, returning to playing and napping until there was one left, it's split tail wagging happily as it panted, excitement shining in it's eyes. He reached the pen and picks it up, checking it's gender. It was a girl, which really didn't matter. Fleur and Luna would spoil her though.

He went to the last section, bypassing the other magical pets before he made it to the cats and other felines. Mewing surrounded him, begging him to pick them and take them home. The crup was looking around, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she sniffed around them. Harry stopped in front of a seeming empty cage and peered in, wondering if something was in there. Bright blue eyes looked out from the shadows as a tiny mew sounded out. A tiny, hesitant kitten inched out from it's hiding place, it's fluffy black coat blending in with the darkness. He waited until it was right in front of the cage door before fitting two finger through the bars and petting it.

A rumbling purr resounded from it's tiny body which startled a laugh from the teen. He opened the cage and picked the kitten up and carried both to the counter where a bored looking middle aged wizard was sitting, perking up slightly at the sight of a customer. Fifteen minutes later, he left with another bag filled with various things for both animals along with a years worth of food. The wizard assured him that it would be safe to apparate with them, which was a rather good thing.

His last stop was the apothecary where it took him a short time to pick up everything that his blond pseudo sister needed. After a short walk to the apparation point, he turned heel and, a pull of magic later, was home.

As soon as he appeared, he heard the screaming cries of an upset Teddy. With an exasperated sigh, he went into the house, set the bags down, put the animals in Bill arms and scooped up Teddy from Fleur's. Almost immediately, the baby quieted down. The look that the half-veela gave him cased both him and Bill to break out into laughter. She muttered under her breath in French about how she spent the past hour trying to calm him down. "Don't worry about it, Fleur. He just loves me more."

"Tais-toi, débile." (1)

"Ow, that hurts," he said sarcastically, hand over his heart as he held Teddy in the other.

A happy bark caught the attention of the two as the crup puppy squirmed in Bills arms, trying to get to her new master. Harry walked over and let the puppy sniff his cub. After she did, she then proceeded to lick him face. Fleur cooed at the cute scene, forgetting what happened moments before. "You got him a crup."

"Yeah, figured he'd like a companion. I got a cat."

Said cat then jumped onto his shoulder, curling up against him neck and purring up a storm. "Well, as glad as I am that you're home, I need you to go pick up something I ordered a little while ago, since you're basically the only one who can drive," said Bill.

"Let me guess, it's at a store in Port Angeles, right?"

"Yup."

After giving him the store name, Harry gave Teddy back to Fleur, set his cat's stuff up in his room (he needed to find out it's gender and pick and name) and let Bill set the stuff up for the crup.

It was a rather long drive, one in which he barely paid any attention to. He was busy thinking about what Luna had told him. What was going to happen to him there that would be fun?

~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Hey, look, an update lol. Wow, four days. Another chapter that didn't want to be written lol well, yay that it did! ^^

(1) It means, 'Shut up, moron.' I wanted to put something meaner, but... (shrug)


	12. Chapter 10

Harry walked out of the store, snickering silently to himself. He couldn't believe that Bill actually ordered this. It was just so, so, so cute! He knew, logically, that it was for Fleur, but just the thought of Bill cuddling a fluffy bunny was just too much. He was heading back to his car when he heard someone calling his name. Turning slightly, he saw that it was Alice and she was dragging Edward with her, who was rather sullen. His expression seemed to lighten when he saw Harry.

"Harry! What brings you here?" an exuberant Alice asked.

"Errands. Though I seem to be done now. What about you?"

The grin on her face scared him, "Shopping. Everybody else was busy, so I dragged Edward with me."

The look on the taller boys face forced Harry to hold back his laughter. "I see."

"Hey, hey, why don't we hang out for a while. You don't have to go home, do you?"

He hesitated for a moment, "No," he drew out, "Not really."

Alice beamed, "Great! We can go shopping then! We just got here so we haven't been anywhere yet."

Harry only hoped that he didn't actually have to buy anything.

Three hours later and all three were ladened down with bags. Harry was weeping silently in his mind at the loss of his money, even though it didn't even make a dent in his account. They were making another trip to their cars to unload before going back out. As they were heading for another store, Alice looked at her watch. "Oh. I forgot. I have to meet someone."

Harry stared at her before glancing at Edward who was giving her an indescribable look. "I have to go. You two hang out for a while though, eh?"

She gave them both a wink before dancing off around the corner to the bus stop. The two teens stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Harry said, "You know, there's this store I've been wanted to check out. Want to go?"

Edward gave him a nod and they set out in silence, though Harry could feel the brief glances ever few moments, causing his cheeks to bloom red. The other teen was fairly attractive. Okay, more than fairly. Fine, he was bloody hot as hell. His face flamed before he could get it under control. "Are you alright?" that oh so musical voice asked.

Harry nodded, finally getting his blush under control. They stopped at a new age store and went in. the tenseness in his shoulder, tenseness that he didn't even know was there, unwound as he walked through the door. "New age?"

"Hmm. I've always liked it." he shot a grin up at the taller teen. One that was returned.

Something shot through the seventeen year old at the sight of it, causing his heart rate to increase ten fold. Clearing his throat lightly, he made his way farther into the store, Edward trailing behind him. He looked at the books on the shelves, easily picking out which ones were from the wizarding world and which ones were for the practice of wiccan magic.

After browsing for a bit, Harry picked up a random book and started to page through it while Edward was looking at a figurine of a goddess curiously. The book was rather interesting. He would have been happy to read more, if it weren't for someone bumping into him and knocking him into his shopping companion. An arm wrapped around him, holding him up from the floor. The shock being bumped into wore off after a moment and he could feel an odd coldness radiating from the arm wrapped around him. An arm that felt more like a steel band than flesh.

After a moment, he was set up on his feet, a hand on his back keeping him steady. Oddly enough, the cold wasn't uncomfortable. It was, how could he put this, comforting. As a matter of fact, it seemed that his magic was actually blocking most of the cold. He looked up at Edward, meeting his gaze. An odd shadow passed over the tawny eyed teen, and was it just him or were his eyes darker? "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you, for catching me."

Damn blood, stay in place and stop rushing to my face! An amused look passed over the bronze haired boys face before he took his hand away. Harry mourned the loss slightly. A thought crossed him mind at that moment. When had he started liking the youngest of the Cullen siblings? He barely knew him. They barely talked. The only time they had really interacted was once at lunch and from that odd English thing. It was a rather odd conundrum. He'd never truly liked anyone. Cho was a huge disaster, Ginny, well, he really didn't want to think about that. He'd never been with a guy before either, so he had no idea how to go on with that.

He picked up a few more books, and some that Luna would like, before going to the counter. Edward, too, had picked something, though it didn't have a title. They paid for everything and went back outside. "Where to next?"

"It's noon."

Harry blinked and looked at his watch. Huh, so it was. "So, lunch then?"

Edward nodded and started down the street. Apparently he knew someplace. Harry followed behind him, wondering where they were going. "I know a good Italian place."

"Oh, really? I've never had Italian."

He looked back at Harry, eyebrows furrowed, "Really?"

Harry nodded and shrugged, "It's no big deal, really. I haven't had a lot of things."

"Why?" came the confused question.

Harry hesitated a moment before responding in a halting tone, "I... haven't had the best of childhoods, you could say."

~*~

Edward stared down at the teen next to him. Thoughts and images were whirling around in Harry's mind it was was almost difficult to pick them out. They were depressing and self deprecating. Images of three people eating while a small child watched from the corner made Edward feels as though he wanted to weep.

They reached the restaurant and were seated quickly, though the hostess paid more attention to Edward than Harry, causing a humor-filled grin to spread across Harry's face. When she left, Harry asked, "Do you get that a lot, then?"

A wry look crossed Edward's face, "You have no idea. It gets annoying fast."

Harry nodded, laughing, "Yes, I know how that is. I was quite... popular, at my old school. It seemed that everybody wanted to be my friend."

"Oh, whys that?"

The green eyed teen was hesitant, once again. Edward almost wanted to sigh, but he kept silent. "Mostly because of who my parents were. They were quite popular in school as well."

A woman screaming, pleading to spare her son filled Harry's mind followed by cackling and green light before it was blanked as the waitress came by. '_Oh, my. Isn't this my lucky day? Two cute guys to serve._' the excitement in her thoughts as she said an exceedingly chipper voice, "Hi! My name's Brittney and I'll be your waitress, is there anything I can start you out with?"

Edward pretended to look over the menu while Harry actually did. "I think I'll just have some water."

"Same here, please," said Edward.

A little disappointed that she didn't get to spend more time with them, she left to get their drinks. Harry looked over the menu while Edward watched him. He was a fascinating creature. The thoughts that went through his head were curious and the things he had seen peeked the curiosity. The questions that clawed at mind fought to come out, but he knew that if he asked then he would possibly chase this boy away.

Harry glanced up at him, green eyes locking with burnished gold before going back to the menu, an enticing blush appearing on his face. '_Why is he staring at me like that?_'

It wasn't an angry thought, but a curious one. An embarrassed one, like he had never had someone stare at him in a fascinated manner. He listened to the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his fragile body. His attraction to the boy was almost instantaneous, but, no, he only peeked his curiosity with his scent. But that scent was blocked and now he only smelt like a regular human, which was odd, because he could smell the blood rushing under his skin and was the same as everybody else's with only a hint of something special.

He focused in on his mind, which, right now, was revolving around his family and – new pets? A cat and a dog, though the dog looked odd. A birth defect? Why was it's tail split like that?

The waitress came back with their drinks, "So, ready do order?"

Harry looked up and smiled slightly, causing Brittney to blush, "Yes, I think so. I'll have the grilled chicken spiedini."

He looked towards Edward, who winced inwardly. He barely glanced at the menu before responding, "Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Right away," the perky blond chirped before she bounced away.

Harry shook his head, "I will never understand females."

Edward laughed, "I don't think anybody will."

He sent the other teen a wry glare before taking a sip of his water. "So," he began nonchalantly, "Are you going to eat your lunch today, or just play with it?"

Had he been human, Edward would have chocked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Harry sighed, "I've noticed, that neither you nor your siblings eat, at all. You don't even touch your food and you get the same things day in and day out."

Edward blinked, very human like. Harry sighed, "Look, I know we barely know each other, so if you want me to drop it, I will."

Now he was torn. He wanted to tell him, he really did, but what if he freaked out and told everybody? He gave himself a mental shake and sighed, "No, it's fine."

"Are you... are you sure?"

Edward just nodded, "Yeah. You might actually already know."

Harry blinked at that. '_I already know? Do I? If I did, how does he know? Ow, head hurts._' Harry rubbed his temples, eliciting a smile from Edward. Suddenly, Harry's head shot up, eyes wide and an expression of understanding on his face. "Oh," he breathed out, "I remember now."

Edward watch warily, Harry's mind oddly blank at the moment. The hesitant look was back on the younger boys face. "You, you're a vampire, aren't you?"

His voice was low, unable to be heard over the hum, though Edward heard him perfectly. He just nodded in response. "Oh. Cool."

The response startled him, causing him to straighten up and stare. "What?"

Harry shrugged and grinned, "It doesn't really bother me, unless you eat people. But judging from the color of your eyes you haven't had human blood for a rather long time."

"You-what, what are you? Why don't you care?"

Harry laughed, waiting to answer at their food had come. When the blond bimbo left, Harry answered, "Well, ah, believe it or not, but I am a wizard."

Edward stared at him, rather blankly. Everything suddenly made sense. How he could do those impossible things, how that baby changed his appearance. Why didn't he see it? "I've heard of them. Carlisle told me that he had met some back in the 1800's. He didn't say much about them, though, just that they could do things that normal people couldn't."

Harry snorted, twirling his pasta on his fork, "Yes, magic. It can do just about anything, actually. Wizards, though, seem to think with limits, so they don't utilize it like it could be."

That seemed to make sense. A lot of people thought that way. "I read that every vampire has one power. What's yours?"

"Oh. I can read minds."

"Really?"

"Yes, though I've met only one person who's mind I couldn't read?"

Harry looked intrigued, "Really? Who?"

"My, uh, ex-girlfriend, Bella Swan." he responded, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I feel nothing for her now."

They sat in silence for a while, Harry eating and Edward looking like he was eating. "Wait, does that mean you can read my mind?"

The look that Edward adopted was rather sheepish. "Yes. Sorry."

Harry sighed, but nodded, "It's alright, I guess. At least it's not as intrusive as Legilimency. That hurts like hell."

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's a spell, that allows somebody to enter another person's mind to see their memories. It hurts like hell. The counter for it is a shielding technique called Occlumency. I'm rubbish at it though."

Edward nodded in response. The rest of lunch was spent exchanging small talk, not wanting to get into a large discussion in a crowded place.

After lunch, they spent a little while longer walking around and talking about nothing. "You can really read my mind?"

"Yes."

"That's kinda...well...no offense, but it's rather intrusive."

Edward nodded, "I know. If I could turn it off, I would. I can hear everyone around me and if I know their mind, then I can find them anywhere. I don't know the distance limit, though."

"Oh. That does kinda suck. What about everyone else? What do they have?"

"Well, Alice can see the future. Nothing definite, but still. Jasper can control the emotions around him. Emmet really doesn't have a power, though he is strong, even for a vampire. Rosalie," here Edward rolled his eyes, "is incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire. Esme really doesn't have a power and neither does Carlisle, though Esme has a large capacity for love and Carlisle is the most compassionate person you will ever meet."

Harry listened silently to the explanation, nodding every once in a while. When he finished, the smaller teen stayed silent for a moment before laughing a little. At the curious look, Harry responded, "Let's just hope that Alice and Luna don't hang out a lot."

Confused, Edward delved into Harry's mind and found out why. Oh good Lord. The little blond one was a Seer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Wow, another long chapter. Yay! Harry and Edward interaction! I know, it's taken a while, but I don't like when they just get flung together in the very beginning. I wanted to build everything up slowly, though by the reviews I get, I guess it was a little too slow. Lol well, here's what happened in Port Angeles. Hope it was good. Don't you just love Alice? X3


	13. Chapter 11

Dinner was silent, for the most part. The only sounds were that of silverware clinking on dishes and Luna's absentminded humming. Harry was thinking about earlier that day, wondering when the time to tell his family was good. Just as both Bill and Fleur took a sip of tea, Harry finally just blurted out, "The Cullens are vampires!"

The sprayed from the two Weasleys mouths before they started coughing. Luna just smiled dreamily as Harry laughed. "That was not funny, Harry."

"Sure it was."

"Yes, I agree. It was rather humorous." said Luna.

The two adults glared at the two before grilling them both on what Harry just said. Luna even admitted to knowing about them before they met. "Of course, I couldn't tell you. It was they're right to tell you or not."

Harry just shook his head before asking, "How are things with the La Push pack?"

Luna smiled, "Fine. Everybody is really nice and are happy to have their own seer. Apparently, Alice can't see werewolves."

This intrigued the other three, "Really? Why not?" asked Bill.

"Because she never was one."

It was vague, but they understood. Dinner finished in relative peace. Afterwards, Harry cleaned up and went out his nightly routine. When he finally went to bed, he laid down and got comfortable, snuggling down, getting the blankets and pillows just right and shut his eyes. Five minutes later, after laying there in silence, with nothing going through his mind, he bolted into a sitting position, eyes wide as what was said finally made it through his rather dense mind. "He can read my thoughts!"

A blush spread rapidly across his face before he buried it in his hands.

~*~

By monday morning, Harry had completely forgotten what he had realized the other night. Though people really didn't notice, Harry tended to forget a lot of things fairly quickly. One of the reasons he didn't do so well in school.

He wandered into English, and sat down, barely registering anyone around him. He nodded in greeting to Edward, who was already there and put his head down on the desk, eyes closed. A low chuckle met his ears. A random though ran through his mind about how he wouldn't mind listening to that for a very long time. This time it was a laugh that he heard. Glancing up at the now confirmed vampire, he was met with an amused gaze.

Harry looked at him in askance, wondering what was funny. Edward gave him a rather pointed look before tapping his temple. Confusion lasted a grand total of five seconds before blood rushed to his face, turning it a rather interesting shade of red. "Shut it, you."

"You actually forgot. How could you forget?" amusement laced his voice.

Harry glared, "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can silence you."

Edward chuckled again, but kept silent.

By lunch, Harry had a semi-permanent blush on his face. His mind tended to wander and when it did, it some how tended to wander towards the bronze haired teen. And when this happened, he knew, he just knew, that Edward was listening. Usually, the thought of someone reading his mind pissed him off to no end, but, for some reason, he just could hold any anger towards the vampire.

When he sat at the table with the Cullens and the Hales, Edward had this infuriating smile on his face, one that made him look rather charming. As that thought passed through Harry's mind, his face turned redder and Edwards smiled broadened. The other four watched the by play and Alice couldn't hold back her giggles. "You two are so cute!"

Harry groaned a buried his head in his arms while Edward laughed. 'Keep it up, dead boy. I can still silence you. Or turn your hair bright pink.'

That shut him up. Alice burst out laughing, drawing the attention of everyone in the lunch room. There was silence for a minute before everyone started talking again. Jasper looked at Alice in question, "What was that about?"

"What ever shut Edward up would have happened if he didn't, despite everyone in the room."

"Oh, and what would that have been?" asked Rosalie.

"I would have turned his hair pink," came Harry's muffled response.

Emmett barked out a laugh, "I would pay to see that."

Edward scowled slightly before poking Harry in the side lightly, causing him to twitch. An eyebrow arched and he poked him again. A slight squirm was the response. A grin broke out across the ageless face as nimble fingers danced across Harry's side. The squirmed escalated before the dark haired teen broke out into giggles and laughter. He tried to grab the others hands to stop him but they were moved out of his grasp.

The others watched at he tried to get away, Emmett laughing, Rosalie hiding a smirk, Jasper wondering what the hell was wrong with them and Alice was just happy that everything was going the way she saw. They deserved each other after everything they went though. If only they could figure it out themselves.

By trying to get away from the tickling fingers, he fell off of his chair. Edward caught him and pulled him back up, bring both him and the chair towards him. Harry leaned against the taller teen, trying to catch his breath, his magic protecting him from the inherit cold that all vampires had. Neither of them really seemed to realize how they were sitting. Edward had his arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry was leaning against Edwards side. It was an almost natural position for them, comfortable even.

Harry pulled his lunch out and started to pick at it, popping pieces of his chicken salad sandwich into his mouth. He listened as the siblings talked to each other, in low voices so that those around them couldn't hear them. It was rather peaceful, actually.

He felt movement on his arm and looked to find Edward running his fingers up and down his bicep, almost unconsciously. And since it felt nice, he saw no reason to tell the vampire to stop.

He finished his sandwich and looked to see what else Fleur had packed in his lunch. She had taken to being a stay at home wife like a fish to water. It was rather nice. His eyes lit up in delight at the sight of treacle tart. His most favorite pudding. He took a bite of it and almost melted on the spot. For someone who wasn't used to cooking without a wand or house-elf, Fleur was damn good. An almost inaudible moan of delight escaped, causing the five to look at him.

He had his eyes closed savoring the taste, letting it melt on his tongue. He opened his eyes and saw them staring at him. He blinked a few times and asked, "What?"

"Is it really that good?" asked Jasper.

Harry nodded, "Yes, yes it is."

He smiled and took another bite. He didn't notice the hungry look in Edwards eyes, and it wasn't hungry for the tart that Harry was currently savoring.

Soon after he finished his lunch, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. They all left the cafeteria and went to class.

After school, Harry went out to meet Luna by his car to drive them home, only to find Jacob waiting there. Smiling, Harry went over to his 'sisters' mate. "Afternoon, Jacob. Waiting for Luna?"

The exceedingly tall teen nodded, "Yeah. We're going to Port Angeles this afternoon. She said she need some things."

Harry nodded and leaned against his car, and began chatting about inconsequential things. A few moments later, though, instead of Luna arriving, a rather pissed off looking Edward appeared, growling to low for human ears to hear. "Edward? What's the matter?" a confused Harry asked.

Edward ignored him though. "What are you doing here, wolf?"

"I'm here for my mate, you leech. Got a problem with that?"

Before an argument, or a fight of epic proportions, could break out, Luna walked over, as calm as can be and hugged the irate werewolf. In the blink of an eye, gone was the enraged wolf and in its place was a smiling puppy.

Harry glanced up at the vampire and had to hold back a laugh. He looked utterly perplexed. Shaking his head, Harry looked at the couple and shooed them away with a warning to Jacob that if Luna wasn't home at a proper hour, he would find his entire wardrobe replace with dresses and that anything normal that he tried to put on would turn itself into a dress.

Warning given, the two made their way to the Volkswagen and drove away. Harry looked back up at Edward, who still looked rather stunned and let out the laugh that he was holding in. When he looked at the smaller teen, Harry only smiled and said, "You two will just have to get along if you want to be friends with me."

That being said, Harry got into his car, waved and drove home.

~*~

A frustrated sigh escaped from parted lips as Harry stared down at his math homework. It was mocking him, he knew it was. He knew that he should have taken Arithmacy when they chose their classed for third year and above, but, no, he had to go with that idiot Ron and take the easy way out. Stupid Weasley.

The numbers ran together and formed new equations, none of which made sense. Sighing in defeat, he closed the text book and leaned back in his chair, face turned towards the ceiling. He mentally went through his day, recalling some things he might have forgotten. A blush appeared on his face (he cursed the fact that he was rather pale) when he thought about lunch. It hadn't phased him at the time, but, right now, he was rather embarrassed. Though he did enjoy the way if felt to lean against Edward.

Sitting up straight, he shook his head vigorously. No, don't think about that. That would only serve to make him more embarrassed than he already was, even if nobody knew what he was thinking at the moment.

Right now, though, he wouldn't admit his feelings. He barely knew the guy, vampire, and he wouldn't base what he was feeling on the day that he spent with him. That was how it was with Ginny (a shudder at the mere thought of her name) and he didn't want to go out with someone without knowing how he truly felt about them.

A firm nod and Harry opened his book again, determined to get him mind off of what he was thinking and finish his homework before his teacher failed him.

~*~

The week blurred by, going to fast to notice. The vampires weren't at school for the rest of the week, due to the fact that the sun decided that it didn't like hiding behind the clouds anymore and wanted to be seen.

Harry was rather annoyed. The only people he sat with at lunch were gone and, rather than sitting with gossiping chits, he chose to sit alone. It was rather boring, but at least he got caught up with the novel he was reading.

When Saturday rolled around, Harry was bored out his mind. The even the prospect of playing with Teddy, something that always made him feel better, cheered him up. He knew, he just knew that something bad was going to happen. He just knew. And to quote a show that he became enamored with, his spider sense was tingling.

And something bad did happen. He had just finished feeding Teddy when the door bell rang. Rather than get up and get it like he normally would, he hid in the kitchen and let Bill or Fleur answer it, seeing as how Luna had spent the night down in La Push.

When Bill opened the door, there was a gasp of surprise than an even more surprised, "Mum?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, Bill, it's so good to see you again. I'm sorry it took so long to visit, but we didn't know where you lived," he could see the frown on her face, "and it took longer than we thought to find you."

"What – what are you doing here? And there was a reason you didn't know where we lived."

Ah, the anger was coming and soon the fighting. Oh, how Harry wished to escape, but there was only one exit from the kitchen and that led into the living room. He looked down into the now green eyes of Teddy, who liked to match his looks to Harry whenever possible and whispered, "The she-dragon is here and nothing good can come of that, can it?"

Teddy let out a gurgle and kicked his legs slightly as if to agree with him. Harry nodded and wondered what he could do to get away. He stood and peeked out into the living room. Aside from Mrs. Weasley, there was Mr. Weasely, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ah, the core of the 'get Harry together with Ginny' group was here. "Mum, please, leave. What ever you're here for, please, just forget it and go home."

There was an affronted look on the matriarchs face when he said this, "William Weasley, how dare you speak to me in such a way. Now let us in and fix us some tea. We've come a long way and we're tired."

Harry snuck back into the kitchen and went towards a window, looking outside. He vaguely noted that it was cloudy again before Fleur bustled in, a frown marring her perfect features. She was muttering vulgarities under her breath in French as she want about making tea the muggle way, just to take long. She and Harry shared a suffering look when the doorbell rang again.

They could hear Bill get the door. There was a tiny sigh a relief, "Edward, hello. Can I help you?"

Harry's heart rate increased slightly as Edward answered, "I was hoping to kidnap Harry for the day."

You could practically taste the mischief in Bills voice as he agreed and led the vampire inside. Harry finally felt it was safe to make his way out of the kitchen. He didn't even glace at the red heads as he greeted Edward with a smile. '_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no clue as to what you just saved me from._'

Edward smiled back, extracting a sigh from the three witches in the room. "Go and get ready for you kidnapping, then."

Harry laughed and went upstairs, silently beckoning Edward to follow. He went into his room, setting Teddy on his bed and went into his walk in closet to change. He felt more than heard Edward walk into his room as he changed. "Alice saw that you would be in trouble today, so it was decided that we should save you."

"Well, you have my thanks. Where are we going?"

"I was actually going to take you back to my house, since both Carlisle and Esme want to meet you."

Harry nodded as he walked out, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Well, I'm bringing Teddy with me."

Edward only nodded as he followed Harry across the hall to Teddy's room where he changed the infant and packed his diaper bag with more than it should fit. At Edwards questioning look, he replied, "Magic. It's an expanding charm that makes the inside larger than the outside. Very helpful when you're in need of traveling light but need a lot of things."

When he finished, he shouldered the bag, picked Teddy up and went back downstairs, again with Edward following. He avoided looking at the other Weasley's as he bid both Bill and Fleur good-bye and left the house, breathing a sigh of relief. They went towards Edwards Volvo, though Harry knew that he could very well have just run to his house. He had to keep up appearances, though. They got into the car, Harry with Teddy on his lap and they drove off, Edward immediately exceeding the speed limit. Harry relaxed into his seat, enjoying the speed.

They arrived at the house in record time. Harry stared up at it. It wasn't often that he saw a house like this. He could easily see the coven living there. They got out of the car and walked up to the house, Harry looking around at the scenery. They were greeted at the door by an exuberant Alice. "Oh, I knew you would come. I didn't think you would want to stay at the house any longer. I saw that red haired girl do something to you."

Harry scowled, "Ginny. I hate her. She's trying to get me to marry her."

Both vampires scowled, though that disappeared when one that he didn't know appeared. She was an inch taller than Harry himself with caramel hair and a thin yet rounded figure. A smile lit up her heart shaped face, revealing dimples on her cheeks. "Hello. You must be Harry. Alice just wouldn't stop talking about you. And who is this little one?"

Harry smiled back at her, captivated by her motherly nature, "This is my godson, Teddy Lupin."

"Oh, he's adorable. Please, come in, come, come."

She led him to the living room, much to the amusement of Edward and Alice. The two were chatting like old friends, which was odd, because even when he did like Mrs. Weasely, he didn't talk to her like this. It was rather nice.

~*~*~

Edward watched as Harry and Esme talked as Harry set up a place for Teddy to play. "I told you that they would get along."

Alice was still standing next to him. He looked down at her, "Hush. I never said that they wouldn't."

He turned back to watch Harry again. This little creature was intriguing. A mystery. One that he would do almost anything to solve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: O.O Wow… my longest chapter. 7 pages minus author note. *sob* If I didn't end it when I did, it would have just kept going. It didn't want to stop.

Oh, I have a poll up on my profile, if you're interested… which I know you will be because you probably like 'Poll? I wonder what it's about?' well, go see! ^^

I don't know the next time I'll be update next. My internet card on my laptop decided to die the other night, so I have to send it in to get it fixed. The only reason I was able to update at all was because I had the foresight to put this chapter on my external hard drive. And this chapter kinda wrung my brain dry.

Btw, not to be mean or anything, but when you review, asking me to update soon won't actually make me update any sooner. It's nice that you like my story and all, but chapters tend to come out when they want to. I do love you all though and in honor of that, the five hundredth review will get a one shot of their choice! Well, within reason. I can't write lemons worth crap and there are pairings that I won't do, which is few…. I'll pm the winner and talk it over with them. Good luck!


	14. Chapter 12

Bill laughed internally at the looks on his family's faces when they saw Edward and Harry leave. Ron's face was red, going on purple, Ginny and Hermione were blushing up a storm, his mum looked to be between flushing and scowling and his dad's face was blank. Sighing, he sat down across from them, "Now, what in the bloody hell are you doing here? There was a reason I didn't tell you where we lived. I didn't want you here."

"Oh, come now, dear. You can't mean that. We only a had a slight disagreement. Don't you think that enough time has passed that you could get over it?" simpered Mrs. Weasley.

Bill gaped in disbelief. "A slight disagreement? Mum, Ginny tried to dose Harry with _Amortentia. _How could anyone get over that? Were you really that desperate for Harry's money and fame? You couldn't be happy with his friendship? If you had been, he probably would have been glad to share everything with you. Now, now you're shit out of luck."

The five just stared at him. They couldn't believe that the oldest Weasley child had just spoken to them like that. Bill was always the calm and collected one, the one who tried to solve everything without getting upset. "Now see here. You have no right to speak with us like that. We are your family and family is suppose to stick together." Mrs. Weasley raged. She would have continued her tirade if Bill had not silenced her.

Rubbing his head, the Weasley heir sighed. There was no getting through to them, was there? "Who was that boy who came to get Harry?"

Ah, the know-it-all speaks, "That was his friend, Edward Cullen, not that you need to know."

She huffed and crossed her arms, rather put out by the harsh response. "Oi, don't talk to her like that! We have a right to know!" shouted Ron.

"Yes, that's right, I have a right to know who my boyfriend is." came Ginny's snobbish response.

"He is not your boyfriend. He broke up with you, even if you don't believe it. He doesn't love you and will never love you. Get over yourself Ginerva. Right now you're behaving like a spoiled selfish little brat who thinks that if she requests it, she'll have everything handed to her on a silver platter."

Ginny stared at her oldest brother. This isn't the brother that she looked up to her entire life, the one who doted on her at every turn. Tears gathered in her eyes, even though they weren't real. This had always worked before. Her brother was a sucker for tears... though at the moment, it wasn't working. He stared at her stonily, not at all fazed by the show.

Ginny scowled at him and turned away. She had to come up with a different plan to get Harry to be with her. Different plots started to form in her head, most of them revolving around somehow getting a lock of his hair for many of the different rituals that required them.

Fleur came into the room with a little flounce, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "I must advise you to not go upstairs. They have been warded against anyone who is does not live here or is not invited. If you must use the bathroom, there is one down here."

There was a frown marring her beautiful face as she set the tray down. She made no move to pour a cup for their unwanted guest, but prepared one for Bill and herself. The Weasley's scowled and poured themselves cups while Ron helped himself to the biscuits. As he reached for his fifth, though, his hand was shocked. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Ronald, language!" she sent a scowl at the only blond in the room, "Yes, what was that?"

Fleur glared and responded, her anger making her accent more pronounced, "Eet ees to insure zat zere are enough treats for zee reest of us."

There was a tense silence afterwards was thick enough to cut with a knife. After a few moments, Molly spoke, "Well, like it or not, we are staying for a few weeks. We will be staying-"

"Not here," interrupted Bill. "I will not have you traitors staying in my home."

"Traitors?" shrieked four of the five.

An argument brewed between them, one that lasted for most of the day.

~*~

Luna laughed as she gripped Jacobs waist tighter. At first, when he suggested that they go riding on an ATV, she was rather uncomfortable, but now, it was rather exhilarating. It was almost as fun as hunting for Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks.

They and the pack were riding through the woods, enjoying a much needed play day. They would have shifted, but with Luna with them, it would have been unfair. They all loved the tiny blond girl and her oddness. It was also rather good fortune that she was a seer. When Sam heard of her abilities, he looked as though he wanted to marry her, he was so happy. Jacob growled at that though Luna only laughed. Billy was enraptured by her. He was thrilled to have a daughter to dote on, even if she wasn't his by blood.

They all came to a stop at the edge of the beach and took off running to the water, minus Jacob and Luna. They sat themselves down on the sand, or, rather, Jacob sat and pulled her into his lap. Everyone around them was laughing and splashing about, the cold water not affecting them in the least due to their high body temperatures. Seth was bounding about like a rather rambunctious puppy getting everybody soaked. Embry and Quil had taken it upon themselves to try and see how far they could throw him, if they caught him, which was more often than not. Paul was trying not to rip out the pup's throat, though it seemed as though he was fighting a losing battle and Leah had taken it upon herself to just watch it all.

Both Luna and Jacob were laughing at them, enjoying the peace far away from them. They sat in their own little world, oblivious to everybody else. Luna closed her eyes and basked in his warmth, rather glad that she had her own personal heater on a cold day like this. Jacob smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. A few minutes later, Luna let out a giggle. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Something good is going to happen to Harry, though."

Jacob could only wonder what was going on in his little mates mind.

~*~

Harry laughed as Jasper, Emmett and Edward wrestled in the backyard. It was rather amusing to see them roll around on the ground and ram each other, causing a sound not unlike that of boulders coming together. He had Teddy laid out on his blanket, secured with perimeter and warming charms. He smile indulgently as Rosalie cooed over the adorable baby. She had barely let him go after he explained that his inherent magic would protect him from the preternatural cold that they produced. Esme had joined Rose in the doting at he and Alice talked about anything and everything. She was grilling him on his world, which he explained, grinning because he knew that the others were listening too.

The sound of a tree falling caused Harry to look up and over at the trio, who were, at the moment, looking slightly abashed. Harry turned to where they were looking and saw Esme laying on them, though he couldn't hear it. He laughed and pulled his wand out, causing the six to look at him. He pointed his wand at the tree and did a spell that Professor Sprout had taught them during a class of Herbology. The tree suddenly fixed itself and looked as though it had never been touched. "Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you, Harry dear." beamed Esme.

Harry flushed, "It was no problem."

Alice giggled, "Aw, Harry's shy."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, ignoring the others as they laughed as well, though Edward only looked amused. Harry's eye twitched at the sound of Emmett's loud guffaws. He flicked his wand and smirked. There was silence, well, except for Emmett's laughter, which finally tapered off when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

The first one to start was Jasper, which was probably because he had felt everybody's amusement, followed by the others. The look on the tall boys face was rather comical in it's confusedness. Harry just continued smirked. The sound of cooing drew his attention to his godson, who was staring rather avidly at confused one. He watched as the baby's hair turned from black to pink in a matter of seconds, mimicking Emmett's new color. That caused Harry to laugh. When Emmett finally found out, taking only a few moments, he just laughed it off.

The rest of the afternoon was spent goofing off, with Harry pranking Emmett every once in a while. They went back into the house after a while, the guys saying that there was a game on that night. Harry shook his head when asked him to join them, saying that he wasn't really into sports. He and Alice continued their talk on the wizarding world and other such things as the night went on, though they stopped after a while when she wanted to watch the game as well, even though she knew who was going to win. He, himself, stayed where he was, listening to them in the background as he stared out the window, holding a sleeping Teddy in his arms. He felt, more than heard, Edward appear behind him, though he did see his reflection in the window. They stood silently for a while, enjoying each other's company.

He felt an arm wind itself around his shoulders. Blinking, he looked up at the taller boy, slightly confused as to why he did that. Edward looked down at him and topaz and emerald eyes clashed. It only took him a moment to realized that the others face was getting closers. A light flush spread across his face as Edward drew him closer. Then, before he could even form any sort of thought, cold lips pressed against his own warm ones, practically taking his breath away. It was slow and tender and felt utterly perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: there you go, my loyal readers! Thanks for being so patient and such. Seeing as how it's V-day, I thought I'd try and churn a chapter out...no matter how short it would be. Hope everybody likes it~!

Happy news! I got my lappy back! He's all better now and happy. (sniffle) 'm so happy! No more slow computer! Lemme know what ya think!

Btw, to Sable, I shall try to have your oneshot up soon... ^^


	15. Chapter 13

Edward leaned back against the couch, watching Harry sleep. It was only ten in the morning, but according to Harry, Teddy had kept him up from most of the week with colic. An hour after they had arrived at the house they had gone up to Edwards room to talk. Ten minutes into that talk Harry had yawn. Upon finding out why he was so tired, Edward had forced Harry to lay down and go to sleep. After protesting a grand total of a minute, the green eyed teen was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

It was peaceful in the room, if you discounted the people talking downstairs. Rosalie's constant cooing was rather amusing though.

Harry shifted onto his side, tucking his arm under the pillow and sighed. Edwards damned curiosity got the better of him at that moment and he took a peek into the sleeping teens mind. It was amusing at first, and a way to pass the time. The sounds downstairs faded to the background as he watched. The dreams were rather random, including one that involved little creatures called Gemini's wearing raspberry hats.

A few hours later, which proved just how tired Harry was, the dreams took a different turn. He was dreaming about them, the Cullens. It was rather peaceful. They were all outside, he and his brother wrestling while the others and Harry were talking. He laughed every once in a while before the scene changed to the inside of the house. It was amazing how he could picture how they were as a family when he had only just met them. What happened next took his breath away, not that he needed it. He wished, oh how he wished, for it not to be a dream and that he really could.

Not wanted to intrude anymore than he already had, he pulled his mind away and sat back, glad for once that he wasn't human and that he couldn't blush.

The silence of the room was broken the the ringing of a cell phone. Harry groaned and opened his eyes, blinking blearily. It was a rather endearing sight to the vampire. After a quick fumble through his pocket, Harry answered it, "'lo?"

"_'Arry? I do not think you should come home tonight."_

It was Fleur, Edward knew that much for certain. Why exactly was she telling him to to come home? "They still there then?" asked Harry.

"_Oui," _in the background, they could both hear people arguing,_ "Ze 'ave been shouting at each ozer since you left. I 'ope you 'ave extra things for Teddy."_

"Ah, yeah, I do. Thanks for the heads up. Did you call Luna?"

"_Non, I 'ave a feeling she already knows."_

"Right, let me know when they leave."

"_Adieu."_

"Bye." he flipped the phone closed and buried his head in the pillow he had been using. Edward watched with faint sympathy. "You can stay here for the night. I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle won't mind"

He heard them agree from downstairs. It seemed that they had been listening when they heard the phone. "Thanks. God, I hate them. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

At that moment, Edward wanted nothing more than to pull the teen into a hug and tell him that everything would be alright, but he knew that it wouldn't be right, no matter what he had seen.

A yawn escaped from Harry, along with the grumbling of his stomach. He flushed as Edward chuckled, "Come on, let's go see what we have for you to eat. Esme went a little stir crazy when she heard you were coming over."

Harry only smiled and followed him downstairs.

As it turned out, Esme seemed to have bought out the grocery store. There was a little of everything, including baby food and formula. Harry scooped Teddy up from Rosalie, earning him a slight scowl, though mini-metamorph was happy enough. He dug through the diaper bag and pulled out one of best things the wizarding world had ever come out with. A self-filling, self-heating and self-cleaning baby bottle. It was personalized for Teddy with just a tiny drop of blood and his magical signature so that it was aware of any changed that he went though and changed the formula accordingly. It even let him know when Teddy was ready for solid foods.

He tapped it with his finger and watched as it filled with the familiar milky liquid, set at just the perfect temperature and let Teddy eat. Everyone around him watch in fascination. "That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen!" exclaimed Emmett.

Harry laughed and gestured to the bag with is elbow, "Go ahead and play with some of his toys. Most of them are wizarding, so they should be entertaining enough."

Emmett grinned and started to dig through it, pulling out some odd things, one of which was a fluffy unicorn plush that tried to wriggle from his grip when it was pulled out of the bag. It flailed cushy hooves and tried to impale him with a felt horn. The females cooed over it and grabbed it from burly vampire. The next thing he pulled out was another plush toy, this one with the head, fore body and wings of an eagle and the back end of a horse. Harry smiled fondly at it, "That is a Hippogryff. A rather proud creature that will attack if insulted. Fun to ride though."

Emmett continued to pull the toys out, more than there should have been. After a while he realized that he hadn't encountered anything other than toys. As if reading his mind, Harry said, "There's a couple of spells on it, one of them enabling you to pull out what ever you're thinking of. Since you're thinking the toys, that's all you're getting."

He pulled the bottle away from Teddy and set him up on his shoulder with the burp rag. He gently patted him on the back, getting him to burp. Thankfully there was no spit up.

Edward watched everything from where he was leaning; against the wall by the kitchen. Emmett was playing with the baby toys with Alice. Jasper was watching her with fondness while Rose mocked them all. Esme and Harry were chatting and he was telling her some of the recipes he knew, which were a lot.

_'I could get used to this. It is a rather endearing sight.'_ came Carlisle's thoughts.

Edward could only nod.

~*~

Edward watched from the doorway as Esme and Harry set up a make shift bed on his couch. Teddy was already asleep in the playpen that Harry pulled out from the diaper bag. Esme left, bidding him a good night while the teen sat on the couch. "Sorry about taking over you room."

Edward shrugged, "It's no problem. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mine."

He got a smile in response before Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes into a pair of sleep pants and a plain t-shirt. The abrupt change of clothing startled the vampire. "How did you do that?"

"Huh? Oh, transfiguration. The art of turning one thing into another. Though some of the things that people use it for are pretty stupid. I mean, why would someone want to turn a mouse into a tea cozy, I'll never know. I only really worked on the things that seemed useful, like changing clothes and making a bed."

"So why didn't you do that to the couch?"

Harry grinned, "Because this is a very comfortable couch."

Edward only shook his head and gave a wry grin back. He made a mental note, though, to get a bed for his room. Just in case. You never knew. Hopefully, he wasn't getting his hopes up. After with what happened with Bella, he didn't think he'd ever find anyone else. He couldn't even think of why he was attracted to her at the moment. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts that drew him in, though a key factor would have been the scent of her blood. She wasn't even all the pretty.

He watched as Harry climbed under the blankets and just seemed to curl up into a small ball. It didn't take long for him to go to sleep. Edward watched the human sleep, listening to his deep breaths, the soothing sound of his heart beating. It was peaceful.

Before long, though, Teddy woke up. Edward picked him up and cradled him against his chest, quietly shushing him. It wouldn't do for Harry to wake up just after he went to sleep. The baby looked up at him with green eyes, eyes that he morphed to look like his godfather, from under a black fringe before he grinned the hair turned bronze, the exact shade as Edwards. The combination caused Edward's breath to hitch. Well, wasn't that something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Sorry for the late update, all! I had started writing this a few weeks ago, but what I had wrote just didn't turn our right, so I had to redo the whole thing. Apparently, Harry didn't like it being in his point of view. So Edward got his turn again ^^

I'm evil, aren't I? Right after I posted the last chapter I got that idea. It just seemed to soon in my opinion.

Now, to answer a question that some of you had about when Harry ate lunch by himself that one time, I modeled the schedules after my high school. For those who went to Thomas Stone in Waldorf, you'll know. There are four periods for lunch. Harry and Luna are in separate lunches.

Also, about the necklace. Can't remember if I explained this or not. Luna put a spell on it that made Harry forget it was there. So he's constantly wearing it ^^

Btw, did anyone catch the Buffy reference I threw in there?

And, yes, the kiss in the last chapter was a dream ^^


	16. Interlude 3

Ginerva Molly Weasley, the seventh and youngest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley and also the first female born to the Weasley clan in generations. As such, she had become rather spoiled and used to getting her way.

Growing up, her mother amused her with tales of the Boy-Who-Lived, the heroic child who took down the Dark Lord. The young girl dreamed of him for years, those dreams turning into little fantasies about marrying the lad and becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. Her crush turned into an obsession later on when she first started school and was subsequently saved by said boy from a possessed diary and a Basilisk.

It came to so surprise that they had started to date years later, though it was interrupted by the war. It would have come to a surprise to many that Harry's affection towards Ginny was caused by a potion. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance with him, seeing as how he only saw her as Ron's little sister. So a little potion here and subtle charm there, and viola, Harry was hers.

Then, it was all ruined when he came downstairs for breakfast and found her spiking his drink with the potion. Oh, she tried to downplay it, saying it was something from Madam Pomfrey that she gave her to give to him. He couldn't be placated, though. His rage knew no bounds. He kept it in though, summoning his things and floo'd out of the house to Merlin knows where.

She had been so upset. All the hard work that she and her mother put into the plan, along with Dumbledore, the great man that he was. Hermione even helped, making the potion for her. At first, she had be hesitant, but she was soon talked into it (see drugged) and became a full supporter. Ron needed no talking to. His jealous of everything that Harry had, never mind that he had had a mad man out for him for most of his life.

Now Harry was out of her reach, possibly forever.

~*~

Isabella Marie Swan had thought she was one of the lucky ones. She had moved from Phoenix to Forks because her mother had gotten married. She wanted her to let her mother and step-father to have time to bond and such.

When she moved, she thought that living with her dad in a small town like Forks would be boring. Then she met the Cullen's and became the object of Edward Cullen's affection. She was soon one of the popular ones and the envy of every girl who had tried to asked him out. All were declined. In fact, she never even asked him out. Edward had chased after her, to a point. They had been happy together, at least until he left her and she started to hang out with Jacob Black.

Jacob had always had a crush oh her and had finally gotten his chance when the vampires left. Then Edward had come back and Bella went back to him, though she was still with Jacob also. It didn't take long for Edward to find out, though. He then broke off with her, saying he wanted nothing to do with her. At first, she had been heart broken, then she remembered that she still had Jacob, who was haughty about everything.

She thought that she could get back with him if she tried hard enough, but then the new kids came and Edward had a new object for his attentions. At first, she thought it was the blond girl, but that was all shot to hell when Jacob, the damn werewolf, imprinted on her. Edward liking a boy though? That seemed so very had to come to terms with. What did that boy have that she didn't? Sure, he was nice and got along with everybody and never caused a conflict.

He even got to sit with the family soon after arriving, acting as if he knew them for most of his life. It irked her to no end. She was jealous of this boy. She wanted him gone.

~*~

Hermione Jean Granger had always prided herself on being the smartest in her class. The one to solve everything. Nothing being a problem for her. But at the moment, everything seemed wrong. Why wasn't Harry her friend anymore? Hadn't she been there for him? Sure, she was helping Ginny, but it was for his own good. He needed someone planted firmly in the Light so that he wouldn't stray to the Dark. Right? Wasn't that right?

Oh, her head hurt. It had been hurting so much lately. Then Ginny came by, sweet, kind Ginny and gave her a potion for her migraines. So very nice of her. Soon after, though, after her head stopped hurting, she stopped questioning why she wasn't with Harry, supporting him, and was making that same potion for Ginny, the one that smelled like, to her, books, ink and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was rather thyme-y. She knew what the potion was, she had sat next to it with Harry during their first Potions class in sixth year. Why didn't it smell like Ron, though? Ron didn't smell like thyme. He smelled like sweat and dirt.

Oh, her head was hurting again, but Ginny wasn't home and she didn't know where the potions were. It didn't occur to her that the potions were the reason for her problems, but, then again, nothing really occurred to her these days.

~*~

Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sixth and last son for Molly and Arthur and as such was often overshadowed by his older brothers and only sister. Where Ginny got new things, even if they were second hand, everything Ron owned was hand me downs from his brothers.

It seemed that he got the tail end of the talent in his family. Bill was Head Boy and worked as a Curse Breaker were as Charlie was the star Seeker for his team and worked with Dragons in Romania. Percy, the prat that he was, was also Head Boy and worked for the Ministry. Fred and George were accomplished pranksters and opened a joke shop, though now George ran it alone after Fred died.

All were successful, all except Ron. He didn't get much of anything, though he didn't really try for it. He thought that he deserved everything handed to him on a silver platter, which is why he stole Harry vault key and made a lot of purchases with the money in it.

He bought himself a new broom, the newest one on the market, new clothes and anything else that caught his fancy.

It came to a surprise, then, when everything he had bought just up and disappeared on him. At first he thought that somebody stole from him, then he deemed that wrong when he clothes disappeared from his body. It was a good thing that he was in his room at the time, as everything disappeared, including his underpants.

Now he was severely pissed off. He had worked so hard to come out from under his brothers shadows and now Harry's and now that was gone. He was once again 'Harry's Best Friend' and 'The Sixth Weasley Child'. It didn't do much for his ego.

~*~

Arthur Weasley was a good man. He did what was right for his family without having to give up anything. He had a good job (in his opinion) and a loving family. Granted, he may be cowed by his wife, but he still had his say in things. But not in this. Alas, he didn't even know about it until Harry had flown out of his house in a rage. He, himself, had be furious when he discovered what his wife and daughter had been doing. He ranted for hours about how what they were doing was wrong and how much trouble they could get in.

Molly only smiled sweetly and handed him a cup of tea. He should have known something was wrong when he saw that smile and heard no argument. But he was just so frustrated with his family.

It would be weeks later until he noticed something was wrong. He started to become weaker, losing weight, becoming listless. His own family was poisoning him. Oh, how those of the Light had fallen. His oldest boys, though, Bill and Charlie, they were still good. They still believed in what he had taught them. Bill, he had left England all together to fight for that, while Charlie stayed out of England all together.

The poison wouldn't kill him, oh no, Molly had told him so. It would just keep him weak so that he couldn't protest to what they were doing, or to tell anyone.

Late at night, he would cry over the wife he had lost and the children that suffered with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Ok, yet another interlude. Hope that answered some of your questions. And hopefully this will help me to get over the little block I have. Granted it may be some time before the next chapter will come out, but, hey (shrug)

Music that inspired this chapter was the NCIS soundtrack ^^


	17. Chapter 14

Three weeks passed and the Weasleys' still hadn't left town. Bill put up a ward around the house three days after their initial visit, as it took that long to set it up, to keep them from entering. Given that, Ginny had taken to stalking Harry at the school, hanging around all day, and no matter what the principal said, she still came. It was beginning to fray Harry's already explosive temper. Every time he caught a flash of fire red hair, he tensed and glared in that direction. On more than on occasion, his magic would lash out at something, either person or object. If it was a person, they would receive a shock and an object tended to either break or explode.

Alice found this all rather funny. Harry turned her hair neon green in retaliation.

While he could actually go home to sleep, he tended to stay at the Cullen's as the Weasleys didn't know where they lived. Esme was kind enough to buy a bed for him to sleep in instead of him sleeping on Edwards couch, no matter how comfortable it was. And as Harry as spending so much time at their house, he also spent a lot of time with Edward. They spent most of their time talking, though some of the time they sat in silence, enjoying each others company.

Edward mostly read Harry's rambling thoughts during those moments. He rather enjoyed it when Harry realized what he was doing and turned red.

The nights were rather soothing as well. Harry would curl up with Teddy on the king size bed that Alice helped Esme pick out, for reasons all her own. When Edward tried to figure out what she was plotting she would start humming 'Flight of the Valkyries' to cover anything up. It got rather annoying.

At the moment, though, Harry was sitting on the bed in Edwards room, books scattered around him, trying, and failing might I add, to do his homework. He was really regretting not taking Arithmacy in his third year, it would have made math so much easier. He flopped back against the pillows and made a face at Teddy who was laying next to him, surrounded by some extra pillows to keep him on the bed. The currently pink eyed baby cooed at him, offering him a gummy smile before he started chewing on a stuffed Manticore. Said stuffed animal let out a squeaky cry of protest.

Harry moved his eyes from his godson to the ceiling and allowed his mind to go blissfully blank. He just zoned out, enjoying the rare silence. While it was normally quiet in the house, there were still some noises. At the moment, though, all the vampires were out hunting leaving him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like them, on the contrary, they were another family to him, it was just nice to have some time alone.

What he really wanted right now was to throw his books out the window. Why did homework have to suck so much? And how could the younger looking vampires stand to go to school for the rest of their lives?

From downstairs he heard the front door open and the sound of Emmett's booming laughter followed by the sound of two boulders crushing together. He guessed that someone must have hit him. A split second later the door to the room opened and shut. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Edward. Harry just continued to lay there, studiously ignoring his homework.

~*~

Edward scowled at Emmett's smart ass remark before dashing upstairs to where he left his, yes, his, human. He looked over at the teen who was laying on the bed. At the moment he was rather glad that he was the only one who could read minds, because at the moment some images came up unbidden. He shook his head to clear them away before gliding over to the bed and perching on the edge. Jewel green eyes turned their gaze from the ceiling to him, locking eyes together. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before a toy hit the normally observant vampire in the side of the head. Harry choked back a laugh at the look on his face before letting go and laughing out right. Edward looked over at Teddy who was happily kicking his legs and gumming on his fist.

He turned back to Harry, "Find that funny, do you?"

"Of course. You're suppose to be the one with the amazing eyesight that can catch anything to the minuet detail. Yet you miss a baby throwing a toy at you. Sad, that."

Scowling playfully, Edward poked Harry in the side, causing him to squirm slightly. Before he could poke his human again, Alice breezed into the room, scooped Teddy up and breezed back out without a word. The two looked at each other before shrugging and Edward poked Harry again. "Oi! Stop that."

"Now why would I do that when you were the one laughing at me?"

Harry tried to squirm away from the tickling vampire, but it was no use. Edward grabbed on to the teen and ran dexterous fingers up and down his sides causing Harry to laugh helplessly. He tried to escape the 'torture' but it was hopeless. Finally, he cried out, "I give! I give! Stop, please, can't breath."

Edward stopped and stared down at the panting teen. He was delightfully disheveled. His face was flushed, eyes half closed as he tried to catch his breath, heart beating rapidly. They stared at each other, silent, frozen. Edward was still leaning over Harry from where he had pinned him and he didn't seem inclined to move from his position.

Harry finally caught his breath and licked his lips to re-moisten them. Topaz eyes moved to watch it before returning to emerald eyes. Neither noticed that they seemed to get gradually closer. They didn't know who closed the distance, and neither seemed to care, but soon lips met and the outside world was forgotten.

~*~

They didn't leave the room for the rest of the day. Downstairs they could hear the others laughing and enjoying themselves, though it was mostly ignored in favor the silence of the room. The two were cuddle against each other, talking quietly as to not disturb the atmosphere. Hobbies were discussed, poked fun at and argued over ("You actually collected stamps at some point? Why the hell would anyone want to collect stamps?" "That's why I did it, to see what the fuss was about."), lives were hazed over, agreed to be discussed at a later date.

Night soon fell and Harry fell asleep curled up against Edward, his head tucked under his chin. Edward watched him sleep, a calm he normally never felt settling over him. He had never felt this with Bella, not once since he had met her. He had had to control himself so as to not drain her dry. He came close, so close, on more than one occasion. Now, all he felt for Harry was over powering feeling of protection, the need to keep him safe from anything.

The door to his room opened and Alice pranced in with a sleeping Teddy. She grinned at him and thought, _Have fun?_

He glared at her as she set Teddy down against Harry. _Good night, brother _came her cheerful goodbye as she danced out and shut the door behind her.

Harry rolled over so that his back was to Edward while unconsciously cradling Teddy against him. Yes, he would protect this human at all costs.

~*~

Ginny snarled silently to herself as she watched her Harry laugh with that pretty boy Cullen. Oh, yes, she knew all about the Cullen's. People loved to gossip in this town. Yes, she knew all about the Cullen's, even their dirty little secret. How her Harry could stand to be around such monsters, she would never know. Probably the same way he could take care of a dirty little half-breed mutt. Well, the first thing to go after they were married was going to be that mutt.

No matter what others said, anything that wasn't human was just an abomination to her. She hated having to keep up that act of being a supporter of those that were beneath her, but it was worth it to keep Harry with her. Everything was for Harry. And no matter what anybody said, he did love her.

~*~

Clarity was slowly, but surely, returning to her. For the first time in a long while she could think clearly. And what she remembered appalled her. What, what had she been doing? What had she agreed to. Hermione knew that she was a little over bearing, but she did have a good sense of what was right and what was wrong. And what Ginny was doing was clearly wrong. When she had first come to her, she said that she had wanted a headache potion for Harry, because "lately, he's been having the most horrendous migraines. I think it might be from residual scar pain."

Hermione had agreed right on the spot. As thanks, Ginny had prepared lunch for her. After that, everything was a blur.

In the safety of her room, Hermione cried and thought of a way to get Harry to listen to her.

~*~

"Dammit, she's here again," groaned Harry as he 'thunk-d' his head on to the lunch table.

"Who?" asked Emmett.

"The red headed menace. She's been stalking me since she and her damn family arrived."

"Don't worry, they'll be leaving this week," came Alice's cheerful voice. "Oh. Oh dear. This is worrying."

Harry looked up at her at the same time her siblings did, "What is?"

"The curly haired one, Hermione, and the father are being coerced. I can see them being fed something. Oh no, within the year the father is going to die. Something that they're giving him is killing him slowly."

A look of horror spread over Harry's face, "Those unbelievable bastards."

Edward wrapped a comforting arm around him and pulled him against him. "We'll fix this, don't worry."

Harry nodded, wondering why Luna never saw this. Of course she did say that her gift wouldn't unlock fully until she was seventeen. It wasn't even suppose to manifest until she was fourteen, but her theory was that the death of her mother unlocked it early.

Sighing, he settled himself against... his boyfriend? That was an odd thought. They hadn't really talked about what they were. They didn't even know if it would lead to anything. Neither was in any hurry to be with somebody or to be in a relationship, but this seemed to have sprung up without any warning.

The bell rang, ending lunch and they split up, heading to their classes. After school ended, on his way back to the car, he was ambushed by Luna, who stole the keys. "Oi, what's that all about?"

"I am going to La Push, so I'm taking your car. You can go with Cullen's."

She sauntered off, leaving Harry to stare after her. "Wha? Hey, Luna? That's not fair!"

She just waved at him and got into the car before driving off. He pouted slightly and sighed, continuing his trek to the parking lot. Alice waved him over, grinning. He shook his head, exasperated. Before long they were on their way to the house. Fleur said that she would take care of Teddy for the day, which gave Harry a much needed break.

They were greeted at the door by a beaming Esme who them bustled off to the kitchen to make Harry something to eat. She loved having someone around to cook for, she had told him when the two of them were by themselves one day. They traded recipes, after he confessed that he knew how to cook and rather well at that. He didn't say why, though, and she didn't pry.

Harry settled himself on the floor in front of the coffee table in the family room. Emmett and Rosalie went to the living room to watch t.v. while Jasper and Alice went off to hunt. Edward sat on the couch behind Harry, watching him as he did his homework, correcting him once in a while. Before, this would of irk the living hell out of the boy-who-lived, but with the vampire, it was rather comforting.

With his little bit of homework done, Harry shoved all of his books on his bag and collapsed on the couch, putting is feet up. He shot a grin at Edward when he rolled his eyes. Laying his head back, he sighed, feeling rather content.

"You know," started Edward, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Harry opened a lazy eye and gazed at him, "What's that?"

"The first day you came to school, your scent was, how should I put this, rather appetizing. Now, though, there's almost nothing to it. Why is that?"

Green eyes blinked at him before the teen responded, "Well, Luna gave me something that blocked my magical scent. All beings have magic, some more than others. The strength of your magic gages the your scent. Most mundanes have an average scent, what you would normally smell on a human. It can range from almost non-existent to fragrant. Squibs, or those with more magic than mundanes but less than wizards, range from fragrant to appealing. It's mostly those that cause those with a preference of blood to loose most of their control. Witches and wizards have different power levels all together.

"Their magic can be extremely low, borderline squib, to above average, to moderately powerful, to extremely powerful, and even then those of levels."

Edward stared at the teen, shocked at what he was hearing. "What about you?"

"Me? People tend to classify me at the top of the charts, when is bloody annoying if you ask me. My scent, according to them, would drive just about any being crazy. And since my magic is in my blood, if I were cut, well, let's the just say that the results wouldn't be pretty."

"Think you could take off what ever Luna gave you?" asked Edward.

"What? Seriously? After that look you gave me during calculus?"

Edward let out an awkward cough, "Yes, well, I was in a rather bad mood at the time and it reminded me of someone I'd rather forget. Though, now, I wouldn't really mind."

Harry looked at him curiously, "Who was it that I reminded you of?"

"It wasn't so much you as it was your scent. And it was Bella. Although hers made me want to drain her dry. Wouldn't mind doing that now, actually."

Harry got a look of comprehension on his face before shrugging. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what Luna had given him, because knowing her she would have put a forget-me spell on what ever it was. As it was, the ring tone he had set for his messages went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. _"It's a necklace. You can take it off now. No harm done."_

Shaking his head, he tossed the phone onto the table and reached for his neck. Edward watch, curiously, as Harry pulled a necklace off made of hodge podge materials. As soon as the twine left his skin, his scent flooded the room, as if to make up for all the time spent trapped. Harry didn't notice any difference, but Edward was blown away by the smell. He closed his eyes, savoring the scent. He didn't think he could ever get tired of it. "Well?" asked Harry as he watched Edward.

Bright gold eyes stared back at him, pupils dilated, "Intoxicating."

Harry flushed bright red from the combination of the sound of his voice and the look on Edwards face. Before he could blink, he was pulled onto his lap and was being kissed rather throughly. He was stunned for a moment before he submitted to the sensation.

~*~

Bill and Fleur went over to the Cullen's for dinner that night, having wanted to meet them. Fleur and Esme hit it off right off the bat. Both were mother hens and loved to dote on their 'children'. Bill spent most of the night talking to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Alice gravitated over to the two women while Rosalie hovered against the wall, scowling at the other blond beauty. At the moment, Esme was asking Fleur about her family. "Well, my muzzer and fazzer 'ave been married for twenty-four years. I 'ave a little seester named Gabrielle. She is eleven."

"Where did you get your striking looks from. I don't think I've seen any like this outside of the vampires."

"My grand-mere was a Veela." she went on to explain what they were.

Esme was fascinated.

Rosalie frowned even more.

Meanwhile, Harry and Edward had barricaded themselves upstairs after two hours. Let's just say that they were otherwise occupied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Well, there ya go. ^^ Hope that'll tide you over until I get the next chapter out.

Before you ask, all they've done was kiss so far. X3 Not that that's a bad thing, mind you. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 15

**Authors note at the bottom**

Harry scowled at the sky, silently cursing it's fluffy white clouds, bright blue hue and shining sun. All of this added up to the Cullen's being absent from school. Why, oh why, did it have to be sunny. It just wasn't fair. And Bill and Fleur wouldn't let him stay home from school, either. Pouting slightly, though he would never admit to doing such a thing, he slouched in his seat and stared out the window. His English teacher was droning on about something in the background, but Harry was too distracted to pay any to him.

His thoughts drifted back to a few weeks ago when Alice had her vision of what was going on with the Weasley's and subsequently the rescue of Hermione and Arthur. Right now they were at the Cullen's house, resting and recovering from the poisoning they went though. The antidote for Arthur's was given to him right in the nick of time, though it was a close call. He almost didn't make it through his recovery, his heart stopping three times over the course of an hour. When Carlisle finally got him stable, he slipped into a coma.

Hermione, on the other hand, was inconsolable. She blamed herself for not noticing sooner, before Ginny drugged her. No matter how many times Harry told her it wasn't true, she didn't believe him. The worst thing about the drug that was used was that it was akin to the Imperius Curse, where the victim remembered everything that they did and everything that happened to them. Hermione was hysterical for days when she found out that Ron had used her repeatedly, regardless of it was comfortable for her or not. Rosalie was the one to comfort her during that time.

His thoughts were interrupted when the shrill ringing of the bell came, signaling the end of classes. He picked up his bag, which he didn't even unpack for class and rushed out the door, making his way to his car. He beat Luna to the drivers side, which caused her to scowl, and got in, starting the car. Luna got in next to him and they headed home, which was really just a half way point to where they were going. Screeching into the driveway, he got out of the car, leaving it idling, and rushed into the house to drop his things off and pick Teddy up. Fleur looked grateful to him when he plucked the toddler out of her arms on his way out the door again. Luna was already gone, probably getting a ride from her wolfy boyfriend, and put Teddy in his seat and buckling him in before getting in the drivers seat and taking off again. It took him less than ten minutes to get to the Cullen's house.

He parked the car and got out, taking Teddy and his diaper bag with him. By the time he made it to the front door, it was already open, with Edward standing there. Harry grinned at him after getting a quick kiss. "How was your day?" asked Edward as he led the mortal inside.

"Dreadfully dull, actually. I don't think I even paid attention in any of my classes. Don't even know what homework I have, actually."

Edward laughed as they went up to his room. Harry laid Teddy in the playpen that Esme bought and set up in there, getting a raised eye from Edward. Esme had just smiled cheerfully and skipped off muttering to herself about a new house to design. After making sure that Teddy was comfortable, Harry sat down on the bed, sighing. "What's the matter?"

Harry watched the vampire for a moment, waiting for him to sit next to him so he could lean against him. As soon on he was settled, he opened his mind to the eternal teen, since it was easier than explaining everything. After a minute or two, Edward pressed a kiss to the top of his head and sighed. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I hope so."

"It will. Now, what homework do we have? The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can have fun."

Ginny seethed as she stormed through the forest surrounding the dreadfully tiny and dull town of Forks. She hated it here. How her Harry could stand it was beyond her, but when they got back to England, they were going to move into a house that was in the city, close to all the best shops. Not only that, but they were sending that half-breed mutt to an orphanage. There was no way she was taking care of a child that wasn't her own, and even then, if she did have children, she would have minimal contact with them. She hated kids, no matter how family oriented her own family was.

Snarling silently, she crashed through some underbrush and found herself in someone's backyard. She didn't know how long or how far she walked, but apparently, she made it back to somewhere civilized. Sitting out back was a girl, a rather plain one at that, reading a book. It was the same girl she saw around the school, trying to get the attention of that horrible vampire that had stolen her Harry. The students around her called her Bells or Bella or something. "You there. You're Bella, are you not?"

The girl looked up with dull brown eyes and frowned, "Yes. Who are you? And what are you doing in my backyard?"

Ginny smiled, rather sinisterly actually, one that contorted her face into something grotesque, "You're in love with that idiotic vampire, aren't you?"

The brown haired girl blinked, "How did you...? And if I am?"

"Then I think that I have a way of getting what we both want."

Bella thought for a moment before nodding after Ginny explained what she wanted to do. Yes, that would work nicely.

Harry sneezed, violently, half a dozen times. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, concerned. He didn't want his human getting sick.

"I'm fine."

"Someone must be talking about you them," laughed Alice.

All of the 'teens' were sitting in the living room, enjoying some down time. Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of racing game, Harry could never keep track, while Alice and Rosalie were going over fashion magazines, seeing which ones were worth getting and which weren't. As it was, they were going on a rather long shopping trip later in the week. Edward was already cringing as he caught wind of they're thoughts. They were planning on dragging all of the guys with them, and they would use any means necessary to get them to come.

"Lovely. I thought I got enough of that while at Hogwarts. And who would be talking about me, anyways? I don't really know a lot of people here."

The pixie like vampire shrugged, "Don't know. Want me to look?"

Harry shrugged as well, "If you want. Probably isn't important."

Alice did so anyway, Edward 'watching' as she did so. When the vision came, they both looked rather disturbed. "What? What was it?" asked Harry, concerned.

"That red headed girl, Ginny, she was talking to Bella. Seems that she's come up with something to try and separate the two of you," answered Alice.

Rosalie scowled, "I knew we should have killed the little bitch as soon as she slept with the mutt."

"So you've told us, Rose. But then we would have had to move, just when we were getting settled in, and even then we would probably had to have left the country." Emmett said as he tried to placate his wife.

Rosalie just huffed and sat back, flipping violently though her magazine. Harry just groaned and leaned against Edward, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with all of this. He just wanted a normal life, or as normal as he could get with having a vampire as a boyfriend and a half-werewolf for a godson.

Right now, all he wanted was some sleep. He hadn't gotten much of it over the last week. For what ever reason, sleep just wouldn't come to him. If it kept on, he would have to start taking something. Right now, though, he fell asleep to the pleasant hum of voices in the background.

Bill sighed and scrubbed his hands against his face, trying to keep awake. It was well after midnight and his father's health had taken a turn for the worse. Carlisle was with him, taking care of Arthur, making sure he was comfortable and setting him up on an I.V. to keep him hydrated. He also drew some blood to examine to see what exactly was wrong. "If worse comes to worse, he might have to be admitted to the hospital. I don't know how far potions can help him. We might have something that can help him."

Bill nodded, "I agree. I've tried just about every antidote, but nothing is working. Hell, I even tried a bezoar. Guess it doesn't work on this poison. Thanks, Carlisle, for doing this."

Carlisle nodded, "You don't have to thank me. You are Harry's family and he's ours. We'd do anything for him. I'll come back later tomorrow with the test results."

Bill bowed his head in agreement as the doctor walked out of the room. Moving closer to the bed, he sat in the chair placed next to it and took his fathers hand. He then sat in silence, praying to any deity listening to let his father pull though.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the very late update all, but I've hit a writers block, which majorly sucks, and can't seem to come around it. I'm posting what I had of this chapter, which doesn't seem to want to continue on no matter how hard I try. So, here it is. I'll try and pull though from the block, but it seems to be a chronic illness for me to keep getting these damn things. Hopefully it'll go away soon. But thanks to all who are keeping up with this story. I never expected it to get so much attention. Much love to everyone. Peace ^^


	19. Chapter 16

Time seemed to flow differently for people. To students attending classes, it went far to slow. To people enjoying their days, to fast. Right now, for Ginny Weasley, it was going annoyingly slow. She was waiting, rather impatiently, for her order to arrive. Sitting next to her on the full size bed, was Bella Swan, who was equally impatient. They had finally gotten enough money to order the potions that would bring back their, at least to them, lovers. What Bella didn't know, though, was the Ginny had to plans to stick to their deal. She was going to kill the disgusting vampire, Edward freaking Cullen, who dared to steal her beloved Harry from her. There was a potion for that. One that would turn the blood of a vampire to liquid fire and burn the hideous from the inside out. There was no cure, at least, not one that she would tell anyone abut. The only cure was the blood of a mate. A transfusion, if you will. But she didn't know anyone would willing bond to such and odious creature. When she told Bella about the potion that she ordered, she lied and said that it would bind the creature to her, bending it to her will.

Bella had been ecstatic. Nothing was going to stand in their way. Now, how to give it to them...

Harry stared down at the innocent looking kitten. The innocent looking kitten who was sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded by shredded paper. Paper that had been in his notebook. A notebook that was full of notes for school. Notes he needed for homework that night. He cursed silently under his breath and sighed. "What am I going to do with you? At least you live up to your namesake."

The blue eyed kitten, who had been named Kali, mewed at him and purred before prancing out of the room. Looking around the room once more, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it, wordlessly incanting a repairing spelling. One giant whirlwind of paper, cardboard and wire later, his notebook was fixed and sitting on his desk. "Thank Merlin for magic."

Sighing again, he went over to afore mentioned desk and sat down, prepared to at least attempt his homework, only to be hopelessly distracted by the shrill screech of a cat followed by the barking of a dog, which was them followed by a crash and the annoyed cursing of a French woman. Harry groaned. Yup, just another typical day in the Weasley-Potter household. Maybe he should go over to the Cullen's for the next day or ten. It was sounding more and more appealing by the second as another crash sounded through the house, which subsequently woke Teddy from his afternoon nap. The sound of the baby crying made Harry get up and go into the adjacent room to pick the child up. "It's alright, Teddy. Just the crazy animals acting up again. Why don't we go over Edward's house, huh? It's nice and quiet there."

Teddy just blinked up at him with blearing and watery eyes. Harry took that for an agreement and went to his room to pack somethings. As he was putting Teddy's diaper bag together, he heard the sound of a rather familiar car. He grinned and scooped Teddy up once more, after setting both bags onto his shoulder. It wasn't long before they were both settled into the car, Teddy in the car seat that one of the vampires had bought for him, and Harry in the front seat. "Alice tell you I need to be rescued?"

Edward grinned his crooked grin and replied, "Yes. Something about you going crazy and locking yourself in your room with a giant bag of chocolate, muttering to yourself."

Harry scoffed and shoved his vampire boyfriends shoulder, not that it did any good as he didn't budge, "Yeah right. The most I would have done was silenced my room. But thank you for coming to get me. Saved me a phone call as Luna took the car, again, to La Push. I should just buy myself a new car. Would save me the trouble of fight over it with Luna."

Edward chuckled and pulled up the drive to the Cullen house. Harry loved that house. It was one of the reasons he always went over. "I thought you came over for me."

Harry glanced over at Edward and grinned, "Nope, for the house, and Esme's lovely cooking. Saves me from having to make something."

He laughed at the put out look on the other 'teens' face. They got out of the car, Edward taking the bags and Harry grabbing the slumbering baby and made their way into the house. In the living room, the other 'teens' were all grinning. It seems that they heard Harry's comments to Edward. Esme came bustling in, carrying a plate of sweets for the mortal teen. "There you are, dear. Enjoy."

Harry beamed at the motherly vampire, "Thanks, Esme. You know I will."

He picked up a cookie and took a bite as he sat on the couch. It took him a moment to realize that his arms were bereft of baby, only to glance over and see that Rosalie was cuddling the child, enjoying having a baby in her arms. Harry smiled and finished his treat before sliding down onto the floor and emptying his back pack out onto the floor. Wrinkling his nose slightly, he picked up his history book, before looking up at Edward with pleading eyes, silently asking for help.

Edward just sighed lightly before joining his love on the floor and helping him with his homework. Harry grinned and nestled against him, listening to him and writing down the answers to the questions they had to do.

Steady beeping echoed around the silent hospital room. Beeping the signified that the person the machine was attached to was still alive. This caused to small amount of relief for Bill who walked into the room to visit his father. He had been stable for the past week, neither improving or declining. What ever the doctors were doing was working, at least a little. They had managed to isolate the main ingredient of the poison, which was, coincidently, cyanide. They could treat cyanide poisoning. The medical team working on his father was surprised when they found out what he had been poisoned with and that he had survived for so long with it in his system. It was probably thanks to the other ingredients of the potion that helped him for that long.

Bill padded quietly to the chair next to his fathers bed and plopped down into it, putting his head in his hands. He was so tired. The stress of everything was getting to him. His idiot family, his father, his psycho sister. It was all getting to much for him. Most of the time he just wanted to break down and start to cry. But he knew that he couldn't. He had to stay strong for his family. Fleur and Harry, Luna and Teddy. They were all counting on him to be the steady one. They one that they could come to for all of their troubles. He knew that if he needed to, he could turn to his wife, but she was acting so odd lately. Cheerful one moment, then an enraged veela the next. Frankly, she frightened at the moment.

A nurse bustled in to check Arthur's vitals before replacing his saline drip and give him his medicine. She smiled kindly at Bill before bustling out again.

In her wake came the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Luna giggled happily as the pack around her wrestled playfully. She was sitting behind Leah, playing with her hair. Leah was practically putty in front of her, practically glowing from the attention. She had often felt left out of the pack, being the only female, and was distant from her cousin, Emily, who was the Imprint of Sam, who had been her boyfriend before he had shifted. People seem to think it's fun to be part of a love triangle. Well, it wasn't. She resented it.

Right now, though, she had found a best friend and confidant in Luna. The little blonde girl was always so perky and chipper, seemingly never in a bad mood. She fit perfectly with Jacob, who often times had trouble holding his temper back when he got mad at Sam or Paul. She knew, with out a doubt, that if he were to break from the pack, she would follow. One, because Jacob was her friend. And Two, well, Luna was her best friend and where Jacob was, so was Luna and vis versa.

Luna finished braiding the flowers into her hair and smiled. She missed having a girl friend. Ginny had been her friend, but that had bitten her in the arse one to many times over the years. Especially when she became friends with Harry and Ginny had just used their friendship to get closer to Harry.

Suddenly, without warning, the mock scuffle turned into a real one. Neither of the girls knew what set them off, but both Jacob and Paul had shifted and started going at it. Really going at it. Luna turned to Quil, probably one of the only ones who would tell her what was going on. Seeing her look, he said "Paul started going off about you being friends with the leeches and your brother and... uh..." he flushed lightly, "then some other things that I probably should repeat. It wasn't exactly polite."

Luna scowled and huffed. Paul just didn't know when to quit, did he. She looked down at Leah, who was also frowning. Before she could say anything, though, a howl cut though the snarls and Sam came bounding up. This caused Luna's frown to became harder. She didn't really dislike Sam, but she didn't like him either. Especially when he did was he was doing right now to her Jacob. He had grabbed him by his hind leg and wrenched him back, pulling the joint from it's socket, both hip and knee. Jake howled in pain and whimpered, turning his head back to lick at his wounded leg.

Luna stood up and marched directly over to Sam, conjuring a rolled up newspaper as she walked. Before the large wolf could even comprehend what was happening, she whacked him solidly on his rather sensitive nose. Repeatedly. The other stared at her, bewildered. Sam was cowering slightly, trying to get away from the evil paper, but she had enchanted it to follow his every move. Behind her, she could hear Leah laugh rather uproariously. Sam finally shifted back, but the newspaper was still at it. He scowled and grabbed it, tearing it to sheds. Luna was over next to Jacob, used the healing skills she learned during the war to help pop the joints back into the place and dull any pain he felt.

When he was healed, he shifted back, both of them blushing when they realized that he had nothing to change into. Thankfully, Quil was kind enough to toss him a spare pair of shorts. Jake pulled them on before turning back towards Sam. Sam was scowling at Luna, but thankfully dressed. "And what, pray tell, was that for?"

They could all tell he was pissed. Luna, unfortunately for all of them, was pissed as well, "That was for attacking Jacob when he was defending my honor. And for being an awful alpha and a bad doggie."

Some of the pack snickered at the 'bad doggie' comment, but was quickly silence by a look from Sam. Except for Leah. She went right ahead laughing. Sam took a step towards Luna, only to be stopped by a growling Jacob. It was only thing to go after a pack member, but to try and attack an imprint, now that was just begging for trouble. "You know, Sam, I've had enough of your shit. From this day forth, I'm done with the pack. And if anyone wants to join me, I'll welcome you."

Leah leaped up, "I'm in! I've been waiting for this day."

She flipped Sam off and walked over to Jacob. She was followed by Quil and Seth. Quil because he was Jakes best friend and Seth because he went where ever his sister went. That he like Jacob better than Sam.

As the new pack left, Sam stared after them, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?

Harry stretched his arms out over his head, sighing in satisfaction when his back popped. Having to sit hunched over while doing homework sucked. But, it was finally done and he had nothing to do for the next two days. Hurray for weekends!

He looked around and found that he had been so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice when the others left the room. Only he and Edward remained. And since Teddy was also missing, he was being doted on my the three women in the house.

Harry packed is back pack and set it to the side before climbing up onto the couch and collapsing. "The homework has defeated me. I am done for. Do not forget me when I pass to the beyond!" he cried out dramatically before he faked passing out. Edward chuckled and scooped the mortal into him arms, earning a squeak, and carried him upstairs to his room. Harry just pouted as he was placed onto the bed. "Not fair, ruining my death scene."

"Forgive me, I meant no offense," he said, mock seriously.

Harry just huffed, rolled his eyes then held out his arms. Edward was quick to join him on the bed, where Harry was then rewarded for finishing his homework. He quite liked it too.

Bill walked through the front door to a blissfully quiet house. Briefly closing his eyes in relief, he walked to the over stuffed couch and collapsed onto it. Fleur joined him a moment later, sitting at his feet and removing his shoes and socks before rubbing the sore appendages. "Bill?"

The red head cracked an eye open and looked at his wife. When he saw the look on her face he sat up, instantly worried. "Fleur, what's the matter?"

"No'sing is ze matter. I 'ave some news for you."

He looked at her expectantly and watched as she took a breath. "I am pregnant."

It took a moment to register. When it did, Bill's eyes widened before he fell back in a dead faint. Fleur just sighed, "Mon dieu, 'opeless man." (1)

Yay! A new chapter! I don't even know where it came from. Hopefully there was a good enough plot twist and character development.. not too sure.

1- Mon dieu = My God.

Any questions just let me know and I'll try to answer them, unless their about what's going to happen later... cuz even I don't know.


End file.
